


Bet and Regret

by honEy D (nitori_chan_san)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Bondage, Dangerous Situation, Fluff, I suck at coming up with creative titles, Jealousy, M/M, Making bets, Prompt Fill, Rimming, Smut, Ten and Jaehyun are Thirsty for Yuta, Wall Sex, YuWin friendship, Yuta is a Playboy, but only for one night tho, mentioned past YuTae, yujae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 05:25:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 32,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11639820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nitori_chan_san/pseuds/honEy%20D
Summary: Ten and Jaehyun make a bet: whoever can sleep with Yuta, well-known among both male and female students for his flirty, social nature and great bed skills, first, gets fifty bucks. And being the poor (and horny) students they are, they find themselves trying to get the beautiful Japanese man’s attention.OrJaehyun is nicer than Ten and Yuta just falls in love easily.





	1. A bet

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [NCTprompts_III](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCTprompts_III) collection. 



> **Prompt: Ten and Jaehyun have a competition going on who can sleep with Yuta first.**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> So as promised here is the first chapter of the YuJae fic! When I saw this prompt, I couldn’t resist in writing this. It’s a pretty old prompt actually, but that doesn’t matter, a prompt fill is a prompt fill I guessXD
> 
> there seriously should be more YuJae. I mean they are so hot together I want to cry.  
> enjoy~

“He is so goddamn pretty,” Ten said with a sigh after sucking on the straw that was inside his cocktail glass.

Jaehyun couldn’t help but agree as he stared at the back of the famous Nakamoto Yuta, currently dancing with another guy on the dancefloor. If you could even call it dancing, he thought amusingly. Ten, Taeyong, Johnny and he were currently at the club. It was Friday night and that meant drinking your ass off and dancing like the night never ended. Jaehyun wasn’t that fond of clubbing to be honest, but with his friends it always turned out to be a lot of fun. And watching one of university’s most famous playboys swaying his hips wasn’t that bad either.

“You are always saying that,” Taeyong said with a roll of his eyes as he leaned back on the bar with his elbows. Ten just huffed. “Well yeah, have you seen him?”

“I don’t see what’s so special about him. Yeah he has a pretty smile, good body, but nothing more.”

“Woah Tae, I thought he was your type,” Jaehyun commented with a raised brow. Taeyong just shrugged.

“Been there done that. Honestly he’s kind of an asshole.”

Both Ten and Jaehyun almost choked on their drinks.

“Hold up,” Ten said incredulously, slamming his drink on the counter. “You’ve done  _the_ Nakamoto Yuta? As in, you got into his pants? You’re kidding, right?”

Johnny laughed. “Apparently pretty people are attracted to other pretty people.” Taeyong cringed at the words and flicked Johnny’s arm. “I am not  _pretty_. Handsome at most.”

“Did you fuck him or did he fuck you?” Ten asked without shame and Jaehyun groaned an ‘oh god’. At the question Taeyong smirked smugly and cocked his head to the side. “I don’t kiss and tell.”

“Oh. My. God Taeyong, I can kill you right now,” Ten said and he wrapped his hands around an imaginary throat. Johnny just shook his head in disappointment at the scene. Jaehyun however couldn’t help but admire Taeyong’s ability to get whoever he wanted. He knew the dark haired boy actually had an introverted character, but he reasoned, with visuals like he had, that didn’t even matter. In Jaehyun’s opinion not even Yuta could match Taeyong’s godly face.

Although… and Jaehyun looked back at the dancefloor where Yuta was still dancing with the stranger. Maybe the reason why the Japanese man was more attractive than his friend, to him personally, was the way he carried himself. it was full of confidence, talking with everyone he came across, smiling every fucking second of the night. He just felt like an open person, someone you could really be close to. And that was why Jaehyun, although he felt childish for it, was lowkey crushing on Yuta. But it was more like an admiration from afar.

“I think he’s pretty,” Johnny said, “But I wouldn’t want to sleep with him. He fucks way too many people and I ain’t doing one night stands anyway.”

“Oh boohoo. Johnny’s trying to be a nice person. It doesn’t work on us,” Ten said in a whining tone and Jaehyun smiled at that. Ten liked to drink a lot on nights out and now wasn’t an exception.

“Just saying,” Johnny said with his hands raised in defense.

Jaehyun shot his tall friend an amused smile. “You have no right of speaking since you’re practically pining after Taeil for… Ten, how many years was it?”

Ten let out a hard "Ha!" and Taeyong took a sip of his own cocktail to hide the smile on his face. Johnny pointed at Jaehyun’s chest. “You, I hate you, Jung Jaehyun.”

“And I love you, buddy.”

After a short silence where the four friends enjoyed their drinks and listened to the loud, quite alright music, Jaehyun suddenly spoke up.

“I’d do him.”

Three shocked pairs of eyes were turned towards him. Jaehyun normally wasn’t the person to make statements like that, but the brown haired man didn’t really care. He was tipsy, the alcohol making his mind feel a little lighter and less self-conscious and hey, it wasn’t as if his friends didn’t know he was looking at Yuta’s ass almost every time they came here.

Ten held his hand up expecting Jaehyun to slap it in a high five. He did and Ten let out a laugh. “That’s our maknae! Good to see you coming loose a bit.”

“Since when do  _you_ do one night stands?” Taeyong asked Jaehyun.

“Taeyong don’t be like that,” Ten intervened, “He just wants to get laid and you, as no other, knows how good Yuta is in bed. But-“ and he looked at Jaehyun who in return looked at him questioningly.

“I’ve had my eyes on him for the longest, so you better choose someone else.”

However, before Jaehyun could respond to the rudiculous statement, his eyes were drawn to the figure they were just talking about, walking past them, led by someone else’s hand. It almost felt like the moment went by in slowmotion as their eyes met for a moment and Yuta shot him an approving smile. Too quickly the moment was over and Yuta flipped the bangs from his forehead and walking away.

He didn’t know his mouth was hanging open until Taeyong commented on it.

“You’ll catch a fly like that, you know.”

Jaehyun ignored it and turned to Ten instead.

“No way in hell you get him.”

Taeyong and Johnny looked at him with newfound interest, raising their eyebrows in amusement and Ten stared at him with a smirk.

“Okay loverboy, want to make a bet?”

Jaehyun drank the remaining part of his cocktail. “You’re not getting him anyway.”

“Shut up and listen. What if…” and Ten looked thoughtful for a moment. “Let’s do it this way. The first one to sleep with Yuta has to do whatever the other wants.”

“I want to see money, Thai boy.”

“Ohoho someone is cocky,” Taeyong commented. Johnny just shook his head. “You guys are crazy.”

“Fine,” Ten said mischievously. “Let’s do 50 bucks.”

Jaehyun spluttered for a moment at the large amount of money but nodded nonetheless. This was not only a matter of winning money and the boy of his dreams, but also about pride. And no way he was letting Ten get all of it.

  

* * *

 

It was only a week later that Ten and Jaehyun started their ‘game’ to get into Yuta’s pants. And to Jaehyun’s not so surprise he seemed to lose right from the beginning. Ten was a natural flirt, just like Yuta was. He talked with people easily and was witty. He himself wasn’t antisocial at all, but he was more silent than the older boy towards strangers. He could talk well and intelligently, but only with friends Jaehyun talked completely freely.

The first thing the four of them did that night was going to the dance floor. All of them were great dancers. However, Taeyong and Ten always stole the show with their freaky ass skills. Jaehyun noticed that Yuta was dancing with a tall, red haired girl a few meters away, surrounded by other friends.

When the girl was out of sight he couldn’t even move, before Ten walked up to Yuta. To his complete shock Ten slapped the Japanese man’s ass.

“Okay who the fuck gave Ten shots, because man…” Johnny moaned irritably at the sight. Jaehyun was torn between admiring Ten’s courage or disapprove of the rather inappropriate touch.

And his heart sank even more when Yuta shot his friend a smile and bowed towards him to whisper something in his ear. When he was apparently done talking, he drew back and patted Ten’s cheek a few times in a doting way before walking away.

Before they knew it Ten was back at their group, staring blankly ahead.

“What?” Taeyong asked while keeping his body moving to the music. He wasn't even aware of the fact that he was attracting all kind of stares from bystanders, but he wasn’t interested in that anyway. Sometimes Jaehyun even wondered if Taeyong knew about the impact he had on people.

“That was scary, yet so freaking hot, I don’t know what to feel,” Ten said breathlessly.

“What did he say to you?” Jaehyun wanted to know.

Ten put his hands in his sides. “The fact that you’re having the advantage right now, doesn’t mean you’re winning.”

“Huh?” Jaehyun could just say.

Ten threw his hands in the air dramatically. “Okay fine. I hit him on his fine ass and he told me in a very sexy way to keep my hands to myself or he would make sure I wouldn’t be able to have kids, which is basically not what I’m planning since I’m gay and all, but it got the point across.”

Johnny and Taeyong started to laugh at that.

“I told you he’s kind of an asshole,” Taeyong said. “He’s totally not as nice as he seems, gets angry easily and stuff. But oh well, you deserved that. You don’t just go slapping people’s asses.”

Ten wrapped an arm around Jaehyun’s shoulders casually. “Pff nice or not, I don’t need  _nice_ sex.”

“Are you seriously only interested in that?” Johnny said with a disapproving look. “That’s pretty cruel.”

“Well, I don’t know? I mean, I don’t think he’s being serious about everyone he brings home, so why should I?” And he looked at Taeyong questioningly since he was the only one who had experienced Yuta first hand.

“Hey don’t ask me. We barely talked. He seemed kind of irritated the whole time though. Not that it wasn’t good… but like, the next morning he looked so uncomfortable... I almost felt bad.”

Again Jaehyun shot a look at Yuta, who was now standing a bit further away, talking with a tall, beautiful guy. And he was smiling genuinely. Jaehyun was definitely intrigued. Of course he was interested in Yuta in a physical way. But the way he acted was interesting. There was definitely something about him that drew Jaehyun in.

But Jaehyun let it go for the night. He wasn’t confident enough at the moment to take a step and he was having fun with his friends anyway.

 

 

After the third cocktail Jaehyun felt like he needed to stop if he wanted to arrive at his dorm safely. He quickly went to the toilet. After taking a piss and splashing some water in his face right after, he exited the restroom. He was a little dizzy. Somehow his eyes scanned the dancefloor and bar area for the familiar Japanese boy, but he didn’t see him. Oh well... Jaehyun reasoned bitterly, maybe he had taken someone home.

He was proven wrong when he walked outside to get the fresh breath of air he desperately needed. Yuta was pinned against the rough concrete wall of the club by another guy. First, he wanted to avert his gaze and walk away, but somehow it didn’t look right. Yuta seemed pretty out of it and he didn’t look comfortable, his arms coming from the wall so now and then to go against the hands that pinned his wrists against the surface tightly.

Suddenly the guy let go of Yuta and groaned loudly, his hands going to his crotch. Jaehyun watched in amazement how Yuta just kicked the stranger in his balls. Hard.

“Fuck you!” the man brought out between deep breaths.

Yuta laughed and showed the guy his middle finger. “Get lost. I’ve got no time for people like you. I’m on the soccer team, you asshole.” The strange guy gave the Japanese boy another angry look before walking away, shoving Jaehyun out of the way with his shoulder in the process.

Yuta dusted off his shirt and blew some hairs out of his face and Jaehyun couldn’t help but stare. The next moment Yuta's eyes were trained on him. “Oh?” He asked and Jaehyun just blinked.

“You okay?” He hesitantly asked back. Yuta seemed quite surprised at the question, but gave him a reassuring smile. Jaehyun quickly wondered if Yuta was really drunk or just pretending, because right now he seemed rather aware of his surroundings.

“I am.”

His voice sounded clear, manly, but still it had a nice, soft ring to it. That was basically Yuta’s description. Because the guy wasn’t feminine whatsoever with toned arms and a fit body. But still he looked… almost delicate. He was handsome, but just as Johnny said, he just couldn’t get the word  _pretty_ out of his head when he looked at Yuta. “Thank you for asking though.”

“Who was he?”

“That guy?” Yuta asked with a brow raised, “No idea to be honest. Just wanted to hook up I guess…” and his voice trailed off in the end as if it irritated him hugely.

“He could’ve just asked,” Jaehyun said. He felt a bit stupid.

“Right!” Yuta exclaimed. “What’s with people these days? Seriously, it pisses me off.” And he put on a hand on his hip, the other dismissively in the air. “Like, I literally went outside to get some air and he comes up to me like he has the right to just touch me like that. And it’s of course only guys that do something like that… ” Then he shot Jaehyun an apologetic look, “Sorry dude, didn’t want to ramble, but some people just make me  _so_ angry.”

Jaehyun gave him a dimpled smile. “I’m sorry for our human kind.”

Yuta snorted at that. “You’re cute.” And then he went through his hair embarrassedly. “Oops didn’t want to say that out loud. Well, too late.” And he shrugged.

This guy…

He was seriously so easy to get along with that it scared Jaehyun.

Yuta walked up to him. He was almost as tall as him, which surprised him because he’d thought he was more around Taeyong’s height. As if Yuta could read his mind he rolled his eyes.

“Ever heard of insoles? Yes I wear them, now shut up, don’t make fun of me. I like living a slightly taller life.”

And Jaehyun couldn’t help but laugh at this guy. He had seriously underestimated his charms.

Then Yuta did something unexpected as he appeared at his side and hooked his arm into his. “Come on, you can dance with me.” But he saw Yuta looking at the side worryingly and Jaehyun noticed the guy from earlier, talking with someone else. They were looking at them. Yuta acted like a tough guy and he was one, but he was still searching for  _his_  protection somehow, which made Jaehyun feel kind of good.

“Yeah okay. Let’s go inside.”

 

* * *

 

Dancing with Yuta was a total new experience and was also totally different from what he had expected. He secretly always thought it would be sexy and hot. You know, the thing you see in movies, where the two main characters would practically rub against each other, bodies moving together.

But dancing with Yuta was not like that. It was fun.

Incredibly so.

Because yes, the other danced sexily, but also powerfully with smooth movements in between. Their dancing styles were pretty similar and to Jaehyun it made the Japanese man even more attractive. He definitely appreciated people with dancing skills. However, he didn’t dare to touch Yuta, even though he would love to hold him by the waist. Somehow it just wasn’t… appropriate in their current situation. Jaehyun couldn’t put his finger on it, but he wanted to enjoy it in a casual way.

Yuta leaned in closer after a while to yell over the music.

“You’re the first guy I danced with tonight that actually keeps his hands to himself. Thank you.”

“You shouldn’t thank me for that. I just try and not be an asshole.”

Yuta chuckled. “Well it’s working.” Then a slower R&B song played and Yuta looked at him expectantly. “Now… Wait what’s your name? Oh my god! Sorry, I totally forgot to ask.”

“It’s Jaehyun,” Jaehyun said with a small smile. Yuta nodded.

“I'm Yuta." _as if he didn't know that._ "Okay so,  _Jaehyun…”_  and Yuta looked right in his eyes, “Since I like this song a lot and it’s a slower song, you’re allowed to touch.” And he winked at him.  Jaehyun was at a loss of words for a moment, not believing Yuta just really said that. But then he got an idea.

He smirked at Yuta and crossed his arms. “But what if I don’t want to?”

And for a moment it was Yuta who didn’t know what to say, just staring at him dumbly. Jaehyun guessed no one had said something like that to him before.

“Well…” Yuta started and he looked thoughtful while blinking a few times. “Then you don’t I guess.”

But Jaehyun did in fact want to do it and so, when the chorus started, Jaehyun stepped closer to him and tentatively placed his hands on Yuta’s hips. He saw the corners of Yuta’s mouth twist upwards in a sweet smile and Jaehyun felt his heart skip a beat.

What the actual fuck.

“Ah you actually _did_ want to touch me, huh? I knew it!” Yuta said playfully while putting his arms around Jaehyun’s neck. Standing close to him, but not too.

“And look who’s relieved at that,” Jaehyun shot back.

“True,” Yuta admitted. Then he looked at him. “Your smile is like the cutest thing ever. I’ve always wanted to have dimples.” Jaehyun wanted to stop the smile spreading on his face, but it didn’t help. Yuta’s eyes twinkled in delight. “Yes, I told you so! See, it’s really cute.”

“Says the guy with seriously the most beautiful smile I’ve ever seen,” Jaehyun said back, the smile still on his face. But when he looked at Yuta, the latter’s eyes were slightly widened, his mouth open.

“Ah sorry, I didn’t want to sound-“ Jaehyun started embarrassedly.

“No! No, it’s okay. It’s just...” And the Japanese man let out a soft laugh, “Nobody has really said that to me before.”

“Geez what has become of this world then?” Jaehyun said and Yuta flicked the back of his head. “Stop it you.”

Only later Jaehyun realized that they were flirting.

Like, _legit_ flirting.

He, Jung Jaehyun, with the gorgeous Nakamoto Yuta.

After their dancing Yuta told him he was going home with his roommate. It was the taller guy that Yuta had been smiling to before and he introduced himself as Sicheng. He was Chinese and the same age as him. Yuta was surprised when Jaehyun told him his age.

“You’re two years younger? Are you sure? Wow… I feel bad now.”

But before Jaehyun could say anything, Sicheng elbowed Yuta in the arm. “We’re not kids.”

“Ah I know, but you’re just so cute.” Yuta whined while pinching Sicheng’s cheek, who in return pushed the elder away. Jaehyun couldn’t help but laugh at the interaction between the two foreigners.

After that, Yuta had asked for his phone and the Japanese man swiftly moved his fingers over the keyboard. Once he was done he scooted over to Jaehyun and put the camera on selfie-mode. He threw one arm over Jaehyun’s shoulder and put his head against his.

“Smile pretty boy,” he said and he quickly made the picture. He immediately retreated his head and handed Jaehyun - who was still totally caught off guard by the action - back his phone. He could still smell Yuta’s cologne from just having his head so close and it left a warm feeling in his chest.

“Send me a message when you get home so I’ll have your number,” Yuta said while acting like nothing just happened.

“I can give you my number now?” Jaehyun half asked. Yuta shot him a mischievous smile.

“What’s the fun in that? I end up with an endless list of names of people, who in half of the cases never even text or call back. So I’ll leave the choice up to you.” It was a pretty cocky thing to say, but Jaehyun didn’t really mind. He guessed that was just how Yuta was.

“Okay. Noted.”

Then Sicheng took Yuta’s arm and practically dragged him towards the exit. The Japanese man waved at him and Jaehyun hesistantly waved back, realizing he had been quite lucky tonight.

 

* * *

 

When the four friends were on their way home from the club, Ten hit Jaehyun's back with his hand. “Ah seriously! I can’t believe you. How the fuck did you do it? One moment you’re outside, the next you come walking in with Yuta in your arms like you’re a fucking wed couple.”

Jaehyun could only grin at his friend’s words, but not because he was winning their game, but because he was proud of making Yuta smile and having his number  _and_ picture in his phone.

“I have to say, Jae, I’m impressed as well,” Johnny said while hooking his arm around a lantern pole and twirling around it. They were all a bit drunk, but not overly so. That was also a great part of their friendship. They drank, but rarely too much, always warning each other when they went overboard. He remembered telling his ex Doyoung about that once, who just said back, “If I want to pass out from drinking, I’d do it, no one can stop me.” But with the four of them, it didn’t work that way. They always looked out for each other.

“You know what helps? Being nice,”  Jaehyun said and he specially turned to Ten who huffed in response.

“I know, I know, but I’m not giving up just yet,” he responded while giving Jaehyun a challenging look.

When they arrived at their student residence, they split up to go to their own rooms. They lived in the same building, but on different levels, since they were afraid they would get sick and tired of each other if they’d be in the same hallway.

However, before Jaehyun could leave, Taeyong lay a hand on his shoulder. He looked at his friend questioningly.

“Be careful with that one. Don’t get your heart broken.”

Jaehyun was caught off guard by the advice, but immediately reassured his friend that there were no feelings involved and that he shouldn’t worry. It wasn’t a lie exactly. Jaehyun wasn’t in love with Yuta, that would be too exaggerating to say, but he was definitely interested. Taeyong had probably noticed that.

Later that night Jaehyun was laying on his bed, staring at the picture of Yuta and him on his phone. After taking a breath, he turned to his side and started to type. With his eyes shut tightly he pressed send.

 **Jaehyun:** _I promised I’d text, so here we go._

Barely two minutes later - it felt like an eternity - he got a text back. Jaehyun smiled at his phone and shook his head amusedly, before laying the phone next to his pillow.

 **Nayuta *bwuing*:** _good! Guess I’m seeing you next Friday. I still need a picture for your contact;)_

* * *

 

Ten didn’t lie though. He really wasn’t giving up, because apparently he had looked Yuta up on Facebook and found out he liked to hang out in Starbucks. Jaehyun really admired Ten’s effort, albeit with a little jealousy, as the older boy went to the coffee shop almost every day, trying to catch the Japanese man.

Thursday he got a message from Ten.

 **Ten:** _it’s 1-1 now Jung. Yuta’s smile is too pretty for my existence. I can die peacefully now._

Jaehyun felt bitter about it, because one, he didn’t like Yuta smiling at other people the way he had done at him, which was actually complete bullshit because he had only talked with Yuta for one night. And two… He had a feeling that Ten would win their bet. The way he and Yuta were similar in character couldn’t be coincidence and it would definitely work in Ten’s advance.

Later that evening they sat with the four of them in the kitchen of Taeyong’s hallway. Thursday was pizza day. Even Taeyong’s hallmates knew about it and were kind enough to let them use the kitchen in the later hours.

“So you stalked him for so long that you eventually had a date with him?” Johnny asked while shoving a slice of pizza in his mouth.

“Basically,” Ten admitted shamelessly. “He’s actually a really fun guy to be around. We talked a lot. He’s not quite what I expected if I’m honest. Outside his looks, his reputation doesn’t suit him.” Jaehyun agreed wholeheartedly. At least Ten was nice enough to apologize to Yuta and treat him to a drink. Even though he kind of wished it was him that Yuta had spent his time with.

“I have a feeling I’m going to win this,” Ten then said resolutely as his eyes crossed Jaehyun’s.

“It’s not over yet,” Jaehyun shot back while placing the left over crusts of the pizza in a circle.

Taeyong groaned. “Can’t you just move on and get your separate one night stands? Like, you are seriously trying way too hard for just sex.”

“But good sex,” Ten shot back.

“Why am I friends with you again?”

 

* * *

 

What Jaehyun didn’t expect to happen when they went to their regular club on Friday, was Yuta skipping over to their group at the bar with his trademark smile on his handsome face. He was carrying an empty glass, which he placed on the bar before looking at Jaehyun.

“Hey.”

It was said in such a casual, but happy way, that Jaehyun wondered if Yuta was flirting with him or just greeting him.

“Hey to you too,” he said back, not quite knowing what else to say. But it was good enough for Yuta as he asked the barman for another drink. Jaehyun guessed he _was_ in fact flirting with him, because when Yuta leaned over the bar to take his drink he purposely let their arms touch.

Yuta was distracted however when his eyes crossed Ten’s

“Oh you’re here too?”

“You bet I am!” Ten said with a grin and he shot Jaehyun a smug smile.

“Sweet!” Yuta said with a smile while sipping on his new cocktail, “We should go for coffee again sometime. You are basically me.” And Jaehyun’s shocked expression wasn’t even showing what he was feeling. Was Yuta seriously asking Ten out on a date? Right in front of his salad?

Ten spluttered an "Yes that would be nice", but Yuta’s eyes had fallen on Taeyong and they widened slightly.

“Visual guy?”

“The one and only,” Taeyong said with an amused twinkle in his eyes. And to everyone’s surprise Yuta groaned.

“Oh my god, you are like the most annoying person ever.”

“Hope you still remember the corners of my room.”

_Woah…_

Was this still the same Taeyong he had been friends with since middle school?

“You are _such_ an asshole. Why am I even standing here?” Yuta said and to Jaehyun’s surprise the other took him by the arm. When their eyes met Yuta said, “You, dance with me. Now.” And with that Yuta dragged him to the dance floor.

“Well yours was-“ Taeyong called after them.

“Don’t you dare make sexual jokes mister godly face but no personality,” Yuta yelled back pointing at the other while walking backwards with Jaehyun.

When they arrived at the dance floor Jaehyun raised an eyebrow at Yuta. “Do I even want to know?”

“No word about him please.” And when Jaehyun shot a look over his shoulder to his friends, Yuta turned his head back to him by his chin. “Just keep your eyes on me.”

“I can do that,” Jaehyun said with a dimpled smile.

And so he did, his eyes moving up and down Yuta’s body while dancing. He couldn’t look away even if he wanted to, totally infuriated with the other’s beauty. Tight jeans, a black loose tank top, bangs pushed back with gel - it all looked amazing on Yuta. He was everyone’s type and the best thing was… he knew it. The confidence coming from his smirk as he knew Jaehyun was checking him out, jealous stares coming from different sides, said that he enjoyed it.  And Yuta wasn’t shy himself as his eyes raked over Jaehyun’s body, making the latter feel rather triumphant.

They didn’t touch, yet their eyes were playful and pulling each other in and Jaehyun loved every second of it. Sometimes his hand would softly touch Yuta’s hip and pull back again and sometimes Yuta would stare in his eyes so intensely, that Jaehyun felt like drowning. A smile was constantly etched on his face.

He didn’t know why he was feeling so many things while being with Yuta, but he decided he didn’t really care as long as the other was just there.

“You look really good today,” Yuta suddenly complimented him when he leaned towards his ear. “I don’t get why you’re still single, which I assume you am.” Yuta’s breath hit his ear and Jaehyun couldn’t help but shiver at that.

“You're right. I am," Jaehyun answered back. "It hasn’t been long though, just for three months at this point.” He watched Yuta’s eyes widen slightly at the reveal.

“What about you?” He asked back daringly, fully knowing Yuta was a guy of one night stands. Their eyes locked and Yuta was standing closer to him due to the talking. He bit his lip softly while looking to the side.

“I’m not really good at relationships.” He looked back at Jaehyun, “But you probably knew that.”

“Everybody has their own way of handling their feelings. I’m not judging.”

Yuta’s eyes shot to Jaehyun's lips and back to his eyes. There was a serious look in the deep brown orbs. “I know,” he said softly. “You are seriously different from anyone else I've met.”

Jaehyun smiled at him softly. “And is that a good thing?”

Yuta shuffled a bit closer at the question, taking a hold of Jaehyun’s shirt with his hands, his eyes darting towards his lips again. Jaehyun felt his heart rate pick up its speed and it was addicting, the way Yuta was looking at him and teasing him.

“I don’t know. Why don’t you tell me?”

They were standing so close that Jaehyun could feel the heat radiating from Yuta’s body. The hands on his shirt didn’t let go and he couldn’t resist using his index finger to remove a strand of hair from the older man’s forehead. Yuta’s eyes trembled at the soft gesture, Jaehyun could see it. Like it made him insecure of what to do.

But Jaehyun  _did_  know what to do.

He tilted his head to the side and moved his face closer to Yuta’s, his own eyes watching Yuta’s lips this time. When their lips almost touched Jaehyun breathed out.

“Why don’t I show you?”

And with that Jaehyun closed the gap between them, placing his lips firmly on Yuta’s. the latter tightened his hold on his shirt to pull his body closer and immediately kissed him back. Their lips moved together automatically and Jaehyun’s arms encircled the elder’s waist. Yuta’s hands traveled to his shoulders and one of them tentatively reached for his face, pulling their mouths together harder.

It was the first kiss in a long time for Jaehyun, but he felt a familiar fluttery feeling going through his body. And Jesus, Yuta could kiss… He seemed to know exactly what to do, moving their mouths together expertly, pushing his tongue inside Jaehyun’s mouth and exploring the territory there, only to pull back to nibble on his lower lip and connecting their lips in a heated dance once more.

Jaehyun let Yuta take control over the kiss and focused on getting control over Yuta’s body, his hands searching for the hem of his tank top and teasingly sliding underneath the garment to touch the skin above the waistband of Yuta’s jeans. He felt like his mission was accomplished when Yuta’s lip movements stilled for a moment. He pulled back then and Jaehyun took a deep breath of air he didn’t know he needed until that moment. Yuta was looking at him with an unreadable expression, but he still pulled him away from the dance floor towards the exit. Jaehyun could vaguely hear some whistles, but he ignored it, only focusing on Yuta.

Once they were outside, Yuta released him and took a few deep breaths himself. Jaehyun was surprised the other looked rather nervous.

“How much did you drink?” Yuta suddenly asked him seriously.

Jaehyun looked at him with a confused expression, but answered anyway. “I don’t know. A cocktail, two beers. Why?”

Yuta nodded to himself a few times while he seemed to do some thinking.

“You okay?”

When Yuta finally seemed to have calmed down, he smiled at him. “I’m fine.” And he stepped closer to Jaehyun once again, laying his hands on his chest. “I’m more than fine actually,” he told him in a flirty way.

Jaehyun couldn’t help but run his fingers up Yuta’s sides, watching as the other swallowed and prepared for something else to say.

“Are you...” and Yuta seemed to hesitate for a moment while searching Jaehyun’s eyes. It was said in a rather serious tone, “Are you planning on taking me home tonight?”

_Oh god yes._

Jaehyun’s breath seemed to hitch in his throat, but he nodded. “Do you want me to?” He didn’t know if it was a good idea, but the way Yuta was looking at him, it made him go crazy. He had been waiting for this moment for so long that it almost seemed unreal.

Yuta put his face closer to his. “Honestly Jaehyun, I’m a hundred percent fucking sure.” And their lips met again. Luckily the cold night air made the kiss more bearable for both of them and soon they broke apart. Jaehyun wasted no time and grabbed Yuta’s hand to pull him along.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading till the end! it's going to be three chapters long and the second chapter is already in the making. I enjoyed writing it a lot, so please let me know if you liked it or not in a comment:)  
> (btw EXO's new album is sooooo good, I can't stop listening to it.)
> 
> hopefully see you in the next chapter!


	2. Regret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ready for 6k words of sex and angst? As you’ve probably noticed, I changed the rating:))  
> by the way, you guys are amazing! I never expected to get so many kudos and especially comments. I couldn’t stop smiling omg. Asdfhjkl but please don’t expect too much, bc I struggled quite a bit with their characters^^;
> 
> Enjoy the chapter!!^-^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **previously**
> 
> _“Are you..” and Yuta seemed to hesitate for a moment while searching Jaehyun’s eyes. It was said in a rather serious tone, “Are you planning on taking me home tonight?”_
> 
> _Oh god yes._
> 
> _Jaehyun’s breath seemed to hitch in his throat, but he nodded. “Do you want me to?” He didn’t know if it was a good idea, but the way Yuta was looking at him, it made him go crazy. He was waiting for this moment for so long that it almost seemed unreal._
> 
> _Yuta put his face closer to his. “Honestly Jaehyun, I’m a hundred percent fucking sure.” And their lips met again. Luckily the cold night air made the kiss more bearable for both of them and soon they broke apart. Jaehyun wasted no time and grabbed Yuta’s hand to pull him along._

“Is it far?”

The impatience in Yuta's voice was obvious.

Jaehyun shook his head. “No, not far. It’s the closest student residence.”

“Oh.”

And that basically all they said on their way towards Jaehyun’s dorm, their hands clasped together tightly. However, once they passed a deserted alleyway, Yuta didn’t hesitate in pulling him into the darkness and trapping Jaehyun against a cold wall with his body, his hands on either side of his face. Without saying anything he took Jaehyun’s bottom lip between his teeth and pulled slightly, making the latter hiss in pain and surprise.

It was seriously the hottest situation Jaehyun had ever been in. He grabbed Yuta’s narrow hips with his hands and pulled his body flush against his own. The coldness of the brick wall seeped through his jacket and shirt, but the rest of his body was so warm that it definitely made up for it.

And when Yuta rolled his hips against his, he couldn’t help but let out a soft moan. Yuta seemed to like it as well, because he did it again, panting against his lips. Jaehyun was sure he was becoming hard and he reversed their positions, pushing Yuta against the wall a bit rougher than he intended. Yuta inhaled sharply when his back met the bricks.

“Let’s take it to the apartment okay?” Jaehyun managed to say in between pants.

“It better be fucking around the corner,” Yuta said impatiently, his head resting back against the wall while his hands roamed Jaehyun’s chest sensually. The latter let out an unbelieving laugh at that. Did Yuta really want _him_ that bad or was it just the sex he was interested in?

“Yeah it’s close. Come on, baby.”

Yuta gasped at the petname. “F-fuck.”

“What? Nobody called you that before?” Jaehyun asked with smirk.

“Not in _your_ way,” Yuta answered truthfully.

They quickly broke apart and dusted off their clothes, after which they again headed towards Jaehyun’s student residence, this time without a break in between. Somewhere along the way Jaehyun’s hand had found Yuta’s lower back and Yuta shuffled a little closer, their sides touching. Once they arrived at their destination, Jaehyun felt so much anticipation in his body that he must’ve been trembling, because Yuta chuckled next to him and took the key from his hand.

“It’s okay, _baby,”_  he whispered in his ear and he swiftly opened the door to Jaehyun’s room and walked inside as if he lived there himself. Jaehyun quickly followed him and closed the door, locking it.

Yuta looked around the room curiously before sitting down on the bed, pulling off his shoes. Jaehyun gulped. He didn’t really know what to do if he was honest.

Suddenly Yuta laughed. “Seriously... you know to have sex, right? I didn’t take you for the innocent type.”

Jaehyun huffed at that, because the thoughts he was having at the moment were far from innocent. The reason why he hesitated was because he didn’t know what Yuta’s intentions were. He wanted to know if he was just another fuck to him, or really different, just like he’d said before. That said… This was the first time in ages since he had taken home someone. Especially a stranger - which Yuta basically still was. He was nervous, alright? Normally he wasn't someone to take such impulsive decisions.

“You’re having second thoughts?” Yuta suddenly asked while looking at him, trapping Jaehyun with his gaze.

“No,” he answered truthfully, “I guess I just can’t figure you out.”

A small smile appeared on Yuta’s face and he himself fall back on Jaehyun’s bed, not losing eye-contact with the younger. “I know that what I’m going to say now can sound really stupid and you may not want to hear it.” And his eyes softened.

“But I think I want you to try and figure me out.” His eyes went to the ceiling. “I mean, you're really interesting, Jaehyun. You know... a guy with an actual nice personality. And since I’m having trouble figuring out myself too, sometimes, I’d like you to give it a try.”

Jaehyun felt like his breathing just stopped. Because had Yuta just indirectly told him he liked him? Jaehyun walked up to the bed and climbed on top of Yuta slowly, his knees on either side of his hips, his hands softly wrapping themselves around Yuta’s wrists, pinning them to the sheets.

Their eyes met and for a moment Yuta had a frown on his face, his insecurities showing. And Jaehyun realized that Yuta was just as confused as he was.

“You shouldn’t say things like that to strangers so easily. People will use it against you if you're not careful.”

Yuta gulped.

“Will you? Use it against me?”

“No. I’ll use it to actually figure you out. To get to know every…” and Jaehyun brought his body down on Yuta’s, thrusting his hips downwards and making Yuta gasp in the process. “Inch of you. From here,” and his hand released Yuta’s wrist to pull his hair softly. “To here.” And he rolled his hips again.

Yuta moaned. “Please don’t tell me you said all of this to your ex as well,” he breathed out. Jaehyun leaned in and kissed him. When he pulled back he couldn’t help but say, “You have some serious trust issues.” First Yuta basically tells him he likes him and the next moment he’s not sure of his intentions. 

Yuta let out a soft chuckle. “Tell me something I don’t know.” But then his expression turned more serious and he wrapped his legs around Jaehyun’s waist, pushing his hips in an upwards motion and tearing a groan out of Jaehyun’s throat.

“You’re the sexiest person I’ve ever met,” he couldn’t help but tell Yuta.

Yuta bit his lip and pulled him into a kiss.

“I said, tell me something I _don’t_ know.” And with that Yuta turned them over, so that he was on top of Jaehyun. He quickly pulled off his tank top and threw it away carelessly. Jaehyun was actually speechless at Yuta’s body. His abs were clearly showing, but he could also see a bit of his ribs - not in an overly thin way though. Jaehyun put his hands right in the dip of the Japanese man's waist, which was actually smaller than he had originally thought - it was like his hands fit there perfectly.

“So how do you want it? Top or bottom?” Yuta asked while pulling Jaehyun’s shirt over his head and throwing it with his own. His hands were on his own belt.

Jaehyun hated how Yuta asked him that question. He asked it as if he was a costumer, only there to satisfy his own needs. He was sure the Japanese man didn’t mean it that way, but it just didn’t sit right with him.

“How do _you_ want it?” he shot back

And that caught Yuta off guard. So much, that he stopped undoing his pants halfway. Jaehyun helped him by pulling his pants down completely and throwing it off the bed. Yuta remained silent.

“Baby, I can’t pull my pants off if you’re on top of me.”

“S-stop calling me that,” Yuta said while slipping off of Jaehyun. The latter removed his pants and sat upright in front of Yuta.

“Why?” Jaehyun asked casually, fully knowing that Yuta was unsure.

Yuta huffed. “Because! This is basically the second night we met and yet you-“

“And yet _you_ asked to spend the night with me,” Jaehyun completed his sentence with a dimpled smile. Yuta wasn’t as amused.

“Well, I'm sorry I come over _so_ needy that I just _had_ to ask you to fuck me,” Yuta spat. Jaehyun was surprised at the little outburst - the other actually looked hurt. “Do it then," he continued, "Fuck me! That’s what you want. That’s what everyone wants.”

Jaehyun didn’t know if Yuta knew it, but he seriously had some problems going on. His moods shifted with each word Jaehyun said. It was like pushing buttons, not knowing what reaction would come next. Jaehyun thought he finally understood what Taeyong meant by Yuta being an asshole.

The thing was… Yuta wasn’t one. It was just that so many people had pushed down their needs and wants on his shoulders, that his own feelings and emotions got totally mixed up as a result. However, all nice and well, but Jaehyun wasn’t happy with the accusatory tone; as if  _he_ was one of those people. He pushed Yuta backwards and straddled him once again. Yuta’s head was hanging over the edge of the bed now, but he didn’t say anything. He just waited.

“Don’t go saying things that are not true,” Jaehyun told him. “You are lumping me together with all the assholes who treated you the wrong way.”

“Shut up.”

“No _you_ shut up. I’m going to show you how you fuck someone properly, making you feel good and special. I’m going to fuck you for _you_ , not because I simply want your body.” Jaehyun felt like he needed to say it. And it seemed to do the trick since Yuta relaxed beneath him.

Yuta let out a puff of air. “You sure are something else.”

Jaehyun pressed their clothed crotches together harshly and they both let out a low moan. He quickly removed both of their boxers and he wrapped his trembling hands around Yuta’s cock, starting a steady rhythm right from the beginning. The way Yuta was lying under him, completely naked, his head hanging over the edge of the bed, exposing his neck in the process, was a sight Jaehyun knew he wouldn’t forget soon. It turned him on immediately.

Yuta whimpered and gasped when he sped up his movements. Suddenly Yuta grabbed his shoulders and lifted up his upper body. “S-stop.” His eyes were pleading. “Just show me.”

Jaehyun let out a trembling breath. Lube. He needed fucking lube right now. Luckily, he was smart enough to have some in his room.

“It’s under the bed.”

Yuta raised an eyebrow in confusion. Then he seemed to realize what Jaehyun meant and he sent him a smirk. “I’ll get it for you.”

With wide eyes Jaehyun watched how Yuta wiggled free from under him and turned around to look under the bed. His naked ass was right in front of Jaehyun’s eyes and he had to resist the urge to grab the inviting looking flesh - Yuta honestly had one of the finest asses he's seen.

“Got it!” Yuta then said triumphantly, holding up the little bottle. It was immediately followed by an “Oh fuck!” when Jaehyun blew some air right on his entrance. “D-don’t do that!” He squeaked.

Jaehyun couldn’t help but smile at the reaction and feel even more aroused than before. He took Yuta’s hips in his hands and pulled him fully on the bed again. Yuta let Jaehyun manhandle him and handed him the bottle, and Jaehyun wasted no time and put a fair amount of the lube on his fingers.

“Spread your legs,” he whispered to Yuta. The older of the two looked over his shoulder with a playful smirk on his face while obeying, slowly opening up his legs, pushing up his ass slightly. Jaehyun had to hold back a groan at the sight. Yuta was confident of his body that was for sure.

“You’re hot,” Yuta then stated while giving Jaehyun's naked body another once over.

“Says you,” Jaehyun shot back. Secretly he was happy with the compliment Yuta gave him. 

“But I know I’m hot, yet you… you’re not insecure about your looks, but I think you underestimate exactly how amazing your appearance is.”

He didn’t know if Yuta was doing it on purpose, but he sure knew how to stroke his ego. It's something he and Doyoung had barely done while being in a relationship - exchanging compliments. Maybe that's one of the countless things of why it hadn't worked out between them.

Without saying anything else, Jaehyun circled a finger over Yuta’s entrance and pushed it inside slowly. The digit slipped inside fairly easily and Yuta let out a sigh of relief. To be honest Jaehyun didn't know who was getting the most pleasure out of it, because his own dick twitched at the feeling of the wet and slippery insides of his current... lover?

Soon enough three of Jaehyun's fingers were surrounded by Yuta’s hot walls. Yuta took them easily and Jaehyun was wondering if the other was even enjoying it by the lack of response. He decided to speed up his movements a bit, bracing himself over Yuta while taking his fingers back and then roughly pushing them inside again.

“T-That’s better,” Yuta said breathlessly. Jaehyun let out a unbelieving laugh at the cheeky response and decided that if that was how Yuta wanted it, he would give it to him like that. It was an exciting thought since his and his ex’s sex life had been rather vanilla.

So Jaehyun thrusted his fingers inside a bit harder than the previous time and set a brutal pace. And that got him the reaction he was waiting for, because Yuta moaned beneath him as his fingers hit the other's prostate aggressively and he shamelessly pushed back against his fingers.

“Just fuck me already Jaehyun,” Yuta brought out between pants.

And that was exactly what Jaehyun did. After rolling on a condom he had taken out of the drawer of his nightstand, and lubing up his already hard cock, he pumped it a few times before straddling Yuta properly so that he was lined up with Yuta’s wet and inviting hole. Jaehyun pushed inside and was immediately overwhelmed by pleasure. He didn't know how much the other slept around, but god he was  _so_ tight, even after preparing him thoroughly. It had been a while since he the last time he had sex with someone and he had almost forgotten what it felt like. Yuta was an amazing reminder. He let the Japanese man under him adjust for a bit before rolling his hips down, fucking Yuta slowly. The latter let out a gasp.

All of a sudden a loud voice in the hallway broke their moment. The guy, whose voice Jaehyun recognized as his neighbor's, was apparently on the phone with someone and Jaehyun groaned internally since he had hoped the other man would spend his night with his girlfriend. 

But Jaehyun didn’t pay it any more attention and drew back before pushing his cock back inside. Yuta wasn’t giving off any sounds anymore and somehow it irked him. So Jaehyun pulled Yuta’s hair rather roughly while thrusting inside and Yuta put a hand in front of his mouth to stop the sound he was about to make from coming out.

Jaehyun didn’t like it. He wanted to hear every sound that he was forcing out of the Japanese man. So he pulled Yuta’s hand from his mouth, only to pin it to the mattress. He leaned over him.

“Don’t hold back, Yuta,” he breathed in his ear and he felt Yuta shiver. However, the other's next words totally caught Jaehyun off guard.

“Y-your neighbor will hear.”

Oh?

“Are you embarrassed?” Jaehyun asked daringly. He rolled his hips forward and groaned rather loudly. Yuta gasped in return.

“Stop it,” he hissed, but Jaehyun felt Yuta’s walls clench down on his cock deliciously. He let out a breathy laugh through his panting.

“Is it turning you on, knowing he can hear us?”

“It’s not!” Yuta whispered irritably, but when Jaehyun hit his prostate, he buried his face in the sheets and Jaehyun could feel his body react to the pleasure point. Jaehyun liked seeing Yuta like this; all hot and flustered, afraid of being heard, but secretly liking it in a way as well. Jaehyun sucked on the skin of Yuta's shoulder before whispering in his ear,

“He always takes home his girlfriend. Don’t you think I can’t hear everything they do? I never take people home, except for you right now.” And he pushed inside a little rougher. “So let him fucking hear us to prove I’m not a loser who can’t get laid.”

Yuta let out a low moan at his words and Jaehyun was actually both surprised and thrilled by his actions. He wanted to explore it more, this burning feeling of arousal caused by something that was kinkier than he had ever experienced. He never got to find out what he was into in the first place and with Yuta he felt like he could release his inhibitions some more.

So he pulled out of Yuta, tearing a surprised whimper from his throat.

“W-what are you doing, why are you stopping?” Yuta asked, turning around to face him.

“Get up,” Jaehyun demanded as he climbed off of Yuta and stood up. Yuta looked at him with wide eyes while sitting upright. His cock was visibly rock hard against his stomach. Jaehyun walked over to the place where Yuta was sitting and caressed his cheek, “Get up, baby.”

Without taking his eyes off of him, Yuta did as he was told. All his big talk was gone as he was obviously uncertain of what Jaehyun was planning. With a dimpled smile Jaehyun grabbed Yuta by the waist and pulled him backwards, and when they were almost at the other side of the room, Jaehyun pushed Yuta against the wall.

“J-Jaehyun what are you- Of fuck!” and the last words came out in a moan as Jaehyun pulled one of his legs up around his waist and rutted against him. Yuta’s back slapped against the wall and a blush immediately spread on his pretty cheeks as he realized it was the wall that separated them from Jaehyun’s neighbor.

They stilled for a moment, pressed together tightly, feeling embarrassed but hugely turned on. Then Jaehyun felt a little bad. He didn’t want to force this on Yuta. He kissed a trail from his neck to his ear.

“If you don’t want it like this, tell me,” he whispered against the shell.

When he drew back Yuta was biting his lip sexily and Jaehyun couldn’t tear his eyes away from the action. He wanted to go back inside Yuta so badly, to fuck him, to make the older lose himself in the pleasure. It was driving him insane.

“Who are you and what have you done with the Jaehyun from a few hours ago?” Yuta asked him then, unbelief clear in his voice.

Jaehyun smiled at him and pushed his own body a little closer, grabbing the flesh of Yuta’s thigh a little tighter. “You bring out the worst in me I suppose,” he murmured truthfully, not losing eye contact. Yuta grinned at him through his flustered state.

“I like this," Yuta whispered against his lips, "And remember, I can kick your ass anytime I want.” Then, after pressing their lips together quickly, he added with a lustful glint in his eyes, “Make me scream then. Let’s give your neighbor a lesson in how to fuck someone properly.”

Jaehyun closed his eyes as the words settled down deep in his gut, sending tingles of arousal to his already leaking cock. With a strength he didn’t know he had, he hooked his arms around Yuta’s knees and hoisted him up the wall. Yuta yelped.

“Fuck Jaehyun! I-I’m way too heavy, you can’t-“

But Jaehyun didn’t let Yuta finish, because he smashed their lips together, his tongue immediately entering Yuta’s mouth. He couldn’t deny that he felt a huge strain on his legs and basically all of his body when he lifted Yuta up, but at this moment he didn’t care. He needed to try this.

He broke the kiss and focused downwards to align his cock with Yuta’s entrance. It was quite difficult, but after a moment of fumbling, he felt his tip touch the ring of muscle. He cheered internally, before pushing his hips upwards roughly, basically slamming Yuta against the wall in the process.

Yuta let out a high moan at the sudden deep angle and he wrapped his legs tightly around Jaehyun’s waist, to both support himself and to take away some of the strain on Jaehyun’s legs. Yuta’s hands gripped Jaehyun’s brown strands tightly.

Jaehyun had never felt so good before. His whole cock was basically swallowed by Yuta’s tight hole. He opened his eyes to look at Yuta and groaned at the sight; his eyes were lidded with lust, his mouth hung open, with gasps and moans leaving so now and then, his body glistering with sweat. With some left-over power he took Yuta from the wall and pushed him back against it. The thumping sound of a back hitting the wall made Jaehyun burn with want. But it wasn’t only him, as he felt Yuta’s walls clenching down on his cock.

“Oh god Jaehyun, d-don’t fucking stop,” Yuta moaned loudly.

So Jaehyun didn’t and set a hard pace. His legs were trembling, but it felt amazing. Yuta helped him go deeper by using his thighs to lift himself a little higher and letting himself fall down on his cock again. And Jaehyun knew he wouldn’t last long like this.

He leaned forward and trailed openmouthed kisses on Yuta’s neck, sucking on the skin. When he drew back he breathed in his ear.

“You like it like this don’t you, Yuta.” and a gasp left the other’s mouth, “Knowing he can hear us, maybe even getting off on your voice.”

Yuta moaned and he felt another clench of Yuta’s walls. “Y-yes,” He brought out with a strained voice.

But Jaehyun’s legs were burning more and more and as if Yuta could read his mind he unwrapped his legs from his waist and Jaehyun had no choice but let Yuta’s feet touch the ground, his cock slipping out of him. Yuta kissed him hard on the mouth, pushing his tongue inside and dragging it against the roof of his mouth, before saying.

“Fuck me from behind.”

There was an air of authority around Yuta and Jaehyun _had_ to obey as he turned Yuta around. He grabbed the other’s hips and thrusted inside again with one swift movement, leaving Yuta trembling.

“F-fuck yes.”

“God, you’re _so_ hot Yuta,” Jaehyun moaned as he felt his orgasm approaching. Yuta braced his hands against the wall and pushed back against him. “You’re taking me so well, baby.”

“Ah, don’t- Fuck! Don’t call me that.”

Yuta was a mess, he was a mess.

“I’ll call you,” and he thrusted inside again, “whatever I want.” And he reached to Yuta’s front to take a hold of his cock that was leaking precome on the floor. He then slowed down his movements, but not his force as he slowly but deeply thrusted inside of Yuta. His hand followed the same rhythm on Yuta’s member, tugging slowly but with a tight hold.

And Yuta didn’t scream when he came, but it came fucking close to it as his high-pitched and loud moan could be heard through the silence of the room and probably in the room next to them as well. Jaehyun felt the walls around his cock clench down hard and his hand was covered in Yuta’s semen.

A moan escaped his own lips as he let go of Yuta’s cock to roughly fuck him right through his orgasm, trying to reach his own.

Yuta let out a displeased moan at the overstimulation which only seemed to spur Jaehyun on further. He was close, so close. Almost-

Suddenly Yuta came away from the wall and forced Jaehyun out of him. But before he could say anything, Yuta switched their positions, pushing Jaehyun against the wall. And, to the Korean man’s utter surprise, Yuta let himself fall down on his knees, steadying himself by holding onto Jaehyun’s thighs. He quickly rolled off his condom and threw it backwards carelessly before taking Jaehyun’s cock in his mouth.

He just deepthroated him without a second thought.

“Oh god Yuta!” Jaehyun almost wailed as his hands buried themselves in Yuta’s dark brown strands. Yuta was ruthless as he bobbed his head up and down, his tongue flat against the underside of his cock. The heat and wetness of Yuta’s mouth were pure bliss.

“Fuck Yuta I’m-“

And then the tip of his cock hit the back of Yuta’s throat. The latter swallowed around the head and hollowed his cheeks to suck on the member. Jaehyun couldn’t hold back anymore as his orgasm rippled through him roughly with Yuta’s name on his lips.

Yuta swallowed all of his release with some difficulty and the totally fucked look of Yuta’s face as _his_ cock was deep his mouth, made Jaehyun’s orgasm even more intense. It had never felt like that before. Once the waves of pleasure had died down, Yuta drew back from Jaehyun, panting hard and steadying himself on the floor with his hands. Jaehyun in return leaned his back and head against the wall. They said nothing for a moment.

“H-help me up,” Yuta asked while stretching out his hand. His voice sounded raspy.

Jaehyun didn’t hesitate to take a hold of Yuta’s hand and pull him up. When he saw that Yuta still had a bit of _his_ cum on his lips he swallowed and Yuta smiled at him playfully before pulling on Jaehyun’s neck to connect their lips in a lazy kiss. Jaehyun could taste himself on Yuta’s lips and normally the thought would disgust him, but somehow with Yuta everything was different. He wasn’t even surprised anymore. Yuta eventually pulled away and he looked obviously exhausted.

It was only now that he noticed that Yuta’s height had decreased by at least five centimeters, the insoles now gone.

Cute.

Yuta’s hands rested against his chest and when their eyes met, Jaehyun couldn’t resist to thumb the place beneath Yuta’s eye tenderly. A warm and satisfied feeling spread through his abdomen.

Yuta was amazing. And he felt really lucky for some reason to see the beautiful man like this.

After that they showered together. They washed each other in silence, not teasing, not fucking; just getting clean as soon as possible since they were both tired. When they were done showering, Jaehyun lent Yuta a pair of boxers and sooner than expected they found themselves lying in Jaehyun’s bed, the sheets covering their bodies.

Jaehyun slipped his arm around Yuta’s waist and the latter let out an appreciative hum in response, shuffling backwards so that his back was against Jaehyun's chest.

“I honestly never expected you to fuck me against the wall,” Yuta said amusingly, but tiredly. Jaehyun let out a chuckle.

“Believe me, I didn’t either.”

“I loved it though,” Yuta said while playing with Jaehyun's fingers and the gesture made the latter's heart skip a beat. “I- “ and Yuta hesitated, “I wouldn’t mind... you know...”

“Doing this again?” Jaehyun asked hopefully and a little nervously.

Yuta laughed softly, “Yeah.”

Jaehyun let out a sigh - he didn't know from what emotion. His head was spinning at the intense, warm feeling in his chest and abdomen. “Me neither. _Baby **.”**_

Yuta hit his shin with his heel. “Shut up you.”

But Jaehyun could hear the grin in his voice and he caught himself smiling as well. The night had been amazing and he was ready to wake up in the morning and getting to know everything that was Yuta.

 

* * *

 

The next morning Yuta’s eyes fluttered open at the light coming through the still slightly open curtains. For a change his head wasn’t pounding from the alcohol, but instead a nice, warm feeling went through his chest as he recalled the happenings from last night. It had been amazing. Jaehyun had been one of the best bedpartners he'd had in a long time. Not only that, he had also felt comfortable and almost safe in the other’s presence. Like everything would be fine if it was just the two of them.

Yuta really thought that Jaehyun was different from the other guys or girls he’s been with. The way he had fucked him against the wall hard, but slower and deeper towards the end... and the words he had said to him... It made Yuta feel happy inside, knowing there was someone who appreciated him for being him and not just for his body.

Yuta felt his ass throb a little, but it didn’t matter. Maybe everything would be different this time around.

The other’s arm was draped over his waist loosely and Yuta felt like sleeping a bit more.

All of a sudden, the phone on the unfamiliar nightstand vibrated. And again. And again. Yuta quickly looked over his shoulder to see if Jaehyun had noticed, but he just saw Jaehyun’s handsome face, looking peaceful while still in a deep sleep. Yuta couldn't help but smile softly at the sight. Maybe he was going a little too fast in his mind, but he wouldn't mind waking up to that sight in the future. He turned his face back to stare at the nightstand.

He hesitated for a moment while biting his lip. He knew he shouldn't... And he hated his own suspicious and jealous personality on more than one occasion, but somehow he couldn't help it. Old habits die hard after all... 

And so, even though he felt slightly bad about it, Yuta still reached for the phone and pressed the home button. He would just take a quick glance. Firstly, his eyes fell on the time. 10:34 AM. It surprised him. He normally never woke up after nine.

Then his eyes fell on the name of the sender of the messages. Ten. He recognized the name, but in his sleepy state he couldn’t really put a face to it. He looked back over his shoulder again to check if Jaehyun was still sleeping, before opening the messages on the lock screen.

 **Ten:** _omg you actually did it Jae… no words no words._

Yuta furrowed his brows. What was that about? He read the next message.

 **Ten:** _congrats, you’ll get your fifty bucks. So how was he? Was it good?_

At the words Yuta felt his breath hitch. He quickly sat upright, ignoring the protesting sound next to him.

“Yuta… what are you doing?” Jaehyun started tiredly. But Yuta didn’t look at him and his eyes shot to the last message.

 **Ten:** _I’m soooo jealous. Can’t you leave a good word for me? if he can’t resist you, he sure can’t resist me lmao_

“You fucking asshole,” Yuta gritted out. Instantly, every fiber of his body was awake and on fire. The sudden empty feeling in his gut became overwhelming and for a moment he needed to take deep breaths to refrain the lump in his throat from taking the overhand.

Jaehyun’s hand, that was still lying on his lower abdomen, felt like it burned through his skin and he became hyperaware of what had happened.

Why was he even surprised?

Because he got his hopes up… again. And he got hurt… again. Yuta kept staring at the phone, reading the messages over and over as if he really needed to remind himself that good people don’t even exist in this fucked up world.

He was just another pretty boy to fuck, and if even Jaehyun was like this, what serious chance in life would he have?

“Yuta?” Jaehyun asked and his voice was clearer than before. Their eyes met and Jaehyun’s eyes shot to his phone in Yuta’s hands. “Why do you have my phone?”

And the accusing tone in his voice was so unjustified that Yuta quickly got out of the bed. For a moment he was really glad that he was spared the awkwardness of being completely naked since he was wearing Jaehyun’s boxers. He threw the phone next to Jaehyun on the bed. The latter immediately sat upright, rubbing his eyes.

“What’s wrong?”

Yuta let out a bitter laugh, a hand going through his hair nervously. “Ha, what’s wrong he asks. Why don’t you ask your buddy Ten?”

“Y-Yuta, calm down.” But he reached for his phone, because Yuta kept staring at him, and opened the messages. Jaehyun’s face whitened.

Now your plans are ruined, aren’t they? Yuta thought bitterly but sadistically. Jaehyun’s eyes met his and there was fear in the younger man’s eyes. But Yuta didn’t fall for it. He was busted and it made him feel uncomfortable. Good. He deserved to feel like that after what he just did to him. Yuta made sure he showed every bit of anger and hurt in his eyes to the other, so that even a person who barely had a conscience would feel guilty.

Jaehyun quickly stood up from the bed and walked towards him.

“It’s not what it looks like,” he tried and reached for Yuta.

Yuta slapped him right across the face. It was an impulsive action, an action based of his emotions.

“You fucker,” he said softly. “I thought you were different. But it was all a big fat fucking lie.”

“Yu-“ Jaehyun tried, but Yuta wouldn’t have it.

“Shut up!” He yelled. “So that’s why you fed me all those sweet words? Is that all I’m good for? Money? Did you also get some bonus for making me blow you, for telling you I liked you? Huh? So that you could pass me around to your fucking friends?!” After finishing his stream of words, Yuta was panting heavily, fists balled next to him. Without another thought he started searching for his clothes. As he put on his pants angrily, his vision started to become blurry.

“Please Yuta, you’re getting the wrong idea,” Jaehyun tried, and even though he was hit a moment ago, he walked towards Yuta again and lay a hand on his shoulder.

“Don’t touch me!” Yuta spat as he flinched away from the touch. He saw the shocked expression in Jaehyun’s eyes at his words. The other looked guilty and sorry, but it just reminded Yuta about what he had hoped they could have. Even the thought of his hopefullness and the happiness he had felt last night, made the lump in his throat return instantly.

“I’m so sorry Yuta.”

Yeah... he was sorry too. Yuta put on his shirt and quickly checked the back pocket of his jeans for his wallet. Then he turned to Jaehyun and shot him a filthy look.

“I hope I was worth your fifty bucks. Tell Ten that he can go fuck himself.”

And with that Yuta walked away, slamming the door behind him. Once he was outside the room, Yuta rubbed his eyes stubbornly while trying to find his way out of the student residence. He wished he could just turn off his feelings. He cursed himself for developing feelings for people so fast. It was his own fault. Everything was always his fault. Because... If things always ended like this, how could it not be?

 

* * *

 

Jaehyun let himself fall back on his bed while dragging a hand through his hair.

It had all gone downhill so fast that Jaehyun could barely belief that this just happened.

He let out a frustrating "Fuck!" while slamming his fist down on the mattress. He should’ve never made that bet with Ten. He should’ve just gone after Yuta like a regular interested person instead of being an asshole. He felt like running after Yuta and reassure him, but he couldn't. Maybe he was a coward, maybe he just _knew_ that Yuta was too hurt right now to understand, so he just closed his eyes instead and let the guilt wash all over him.

The messages Ten had sent him were cruel. Of course Yuta would misinterpret it. But he wasn’t necessarily angry at Ten, even though he ruined his serious chances with Yuta, he was specifically angry at himself. The hurt and unshed tears in Yuta’s eyes were indication enough that he had fucked up big time.

It wasn’t supposed to be like this.

He and Yuta were supposed to wake up happily, snuggling closer in the sheets and eat breakfast with corny jokes and awkward glances.

Jaehyun felt his eyes sting. He honestly had felt so good last night and not because of the sex, but because of the person he was with. Yuta’s interesting character, his perfect smile that could both heal and kill a person... The way he could let go of every worry when he was with the Japanese man. It all made him feel appreciated and wanting to appreciate in return, something he had only felt for one ex.

His phone vibrated again and angrily he looked at the screen.

 **Ten:** _that was a joke of course, I hope you’re happy with him you idiot._

Jaehyun let out a laugh and threw his arm over his eyes. Karma sure was a bitch.

 

* * *

 

Yuta never meant to be a playboy.

He loved people and interacting with different personalities on a daily base. It made him appreciate his surroundings and made his life more enjoyable. It was a part of his extroverted nature. Another part of it was his teasing and playful character. He liked to fool around with people, making jokes and being the center of attention. It made him more confident as a person and he was proud of it.

But it was also what started his reputation; people often misunderstood his playfulness for flirting and it attracted a lot more people than he had intended to. Also, a lot of attractive people... He was easily impressed by someone and when people showed him their interests for him, how could he refuse? He liked the attention, he liked that other people seemed to admire him from afar. It was addicting in a way.

And so was sex.

Sex was something he started to appreciate as something to let go of all his inhibitions. He wanted to show himself to people, the real him. And so, sex was him opening up to others. He thought he was being careful when he chose his bedpartners. But in the end it turned out to be different.

Because people were really good at lying and sweet talk.

They always told him what he wanted to hear, always made promises they wouldn’t keep and the relationships Yuta had turned out shorter and shorter - from months to weeks to a just few days. In the end he had to stop calling it relationships, because they soon became nothing more than one night stands.

But even _then_ sex meant something to Yuta and he always kept the hope that the next person would be better than the last. He didn’t believe in love at first sight, but he _did_ believe in the concept of love. And so, he kept on hoping that a simple physical attraction would turn into something deeper.

The thing was... most people were also incredibly impatient. They never wanted to give him a chance. They only slept with him to satisfy their own needs, thinking that they had done _him_ a favor as well in the process, while in fact, every time they made Yuta leave early in the morning, he felt a little emptier inside.

Just like always, he had thought that Jaehyun was different. He _was_ different. The way he looked at him, the way he treated him, Yuta had felt like, even if they had a bit of a fast start, Jaehyun could be that person that would prove him wrong.

But of course it wasn’t like that.

He was just a bet.

And it had never hurt as much before.

All the ‘baby’s, all the promises. It was all to get into his pants. And the realization hit him so hard he had to stop walking to take a deep breath as his tears threatened to spill over. It had sounded all so genuine…

Yuta hurriedly pushed the key in in the designated lock of his shared apartment and opened the door. He just wanted to lay down on his bed and drown in self-pity for the rest of the day. He allowed himself to do that just once. Of course Sicheng was sitting on the couch, looking up at him when he entered, but Yuta hoped that he wouldn’t say anything right now. His back and ass hurt and his throat felt constricted. However, he wasn’t surprised when his younger foreign friend gave him a worried look.

“Yuta… are you okay?”

And Yuta really tried to put a smile on his face. It came out a little forced. He swallowed once before answering. “I’m fine. I just-“ and he looked away. Anything better than looking at his friend’s prying eyes, “I’m just tired, so I think I’m going to take a shower and sleep some more.”

But when he looked at Sicheng, the other’s frown still hadn’t left his face. He stood up from the couch and walked up towards Yuta.

“You look hurt.”

Fuck. Yuta felt his eyes sting once again.

“Winwinnie, not right now okay? Just leave me alone for a moment,” he managed to get out.

“Did he hurt you?” Yuta wanted to laugh, because here his younger and cute friend was, looking at him with this protective glint in his eyes, while normally Yuta was the one trying to protect _him_. “And I don’t mean physically.”

“It’s my own fault.”

“It’s not, Yuta, it’s not,” Sicheng said with a shake of his head, anger and hurt in his eyes. “Please stop doing this to yourself.”

Yuta blinked a few times and felt a few tears slip past. Sicheng’s eyes widened at the sight. Yuta always wanted to refrain this from happening. He didn’t want to be the problematic friend, and especially not to Sicheng. The Chinese boy was the reason Yuta never took people home, but rather went home _with_ _them_ in the first place.

He still looked up at Sicheng and smiled at him reassuringly, fully aware of the fact that there were still tears on his cheeks.

“It’s okay. I promise this was the last time. I’m done with… this, whatever that is.”

Before he knew it, Sicheng had wrapped his arms around him in a hug. It felt nice and comforting and Yuta returned the hug, burying his face in his friend’s shoulder. Sicheng as well as himself knew that it was a lie. It probably wouldn’t be the last time.

“Please Yuta… I just don’t want to see you hurt.”

Yuta let out a sniff, “Why don’t _you_ date me? Then at least I know I’m treated well,” he said half-jokingly and Sicheng’s arms tightened around him. “Stupid, you’re not in love with me.”

Yuta just hummed and enjoyed Sicheng’s warmth a little more before pulling away. “Thank you. But if it’s okay, I’m going to lock myself in my room for the rest of the day.” And when his friend shot him another worried look, Yuta wiped his eyes with the back of his hand and quickly added, “I’ll be okay.”

With that he patted the Chinese boy on his ass before walking towards his room. Once inside, he let himself fall on the bed and crawled over it so his head rested on his pillow. He looked at his phone and saw he had a missed call and a few texts from Jaehyun. Or ' _dimples*0*'_ as his phone said.

Yuta gritted his teeth and without looking at the content he deleted the messages. With a bit of hesitation he deleted the other's contact as well. He stared at the ceiling, a bitter feeling in his stomach. Then he pulled the covers over his head and closed his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope enjoyed it despite the slight mess:3 I enjoyed writing it.  
> The next chapter will take a bit longer, because a large part has yet to be written, but I promise I’ll do my best. The story might end up being a chapter longer than originally planned, but I’m not sure yet. (depends if I'm going on a real angsty road or not)
> 
> Please let me know if you enjoyed this chapter. I can always learn from feedback:)  
> Love you all, my fellow YuJae trash<3 (or people who are expanding their shipping horizons? Or people who basically ship everyone with Yuta?*cough* me *cough*)
> 
> ~honEy D


	3. Did you even care?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I had a lot of struggles writing this chapter. It just wouldn't come out the way I wanted and I had to rewrite parts over and over again;-; I hope it won't dissappoint y'all! Still, thank you for the love in the previous chapters!
> 
> warning: there's some kissing and touching without consent (nothing heavy I promise)

Ten looked at Jaehyun in horror as the latter told him about what happened with Yuta.

“Fuck Jaehyun, I didn’t know he’d read it!” Ten immediately said. “I swear it was just a joke,” he almost pleaded with him. Ten was obviously afraid that he wouldn’t believe him. “I’m so sorry Jae. I honestly am.”

Jaehyun shook his head at his friend. He was tired, both physically and mentally. Yuta hadn’t replied to any of his texts nor picked up his calls. It was like an extra punch to the chest. Jaehyun felt like an idiot. Somewhere he had hoped Yuta would understand that none of it was meant like that and that he would’ve given him a chance to explain. But Jaehyun also knew the Japanese man had suffered from these happenings on multiple occasions before and of course he was more on his guard because of that.

“It’s not your fault,” Jaehyun said with a heavy sigh, “We should’ve never made that bet.”

“A-about that…” Ten began, but Jaehyun immediately interrupted him.

“I don’t want to hear anything about it anymore. I don’t need the money. God I feel disgusting.”

This time it was Taeyong who spoke up. “Don’t say things like that.” They were sitting in Jaehyun’s room with only the three of them. Johnny had finally gathered up the courage to ask Taeil out on a date and so he couldn’t come. Taeyong looked at him worryingly. “Listen, yes that bet was stupid, but _he_ was the one who misunderstood completely. He should’ve given you a chance to explain instead of running away. If he really cared about you that much, he should’ve trusted you to tell the truth.”

“I don’t think it’s because he doesn’t care,” Jaehyun responded without looking his friend in the eyes, recalling the betrayed look on Yuta’s face. “He… He was so hurt. I think he _did_ like me, but like... he really trusted me last night. He was so honest. And-”

“He was honest with me as well, Jaehyun,” Taeyong said softly, but sternly. “I warned you before, didn’t I? It’s not because he’s an asshole per se, but more because he just… I don’t know, he _likes_ everyone he sleeps with.”

“This was different,” Jaehyun shot back.

“Don’t you think everyone says that?”

It irritated Jaehyun. Hugely. He knew Taeyong was wrong and that it wasn’t like that. He was quite sure of that. Taeyong hadn’t seen the look of utter betrayal in Yuta’s eyes when he read the texts, hadn’t seen him almost cry, hadn’t seen Yuta’s shy smiles…

_“I want you to try and figure me out.”_

There was no way Yuta said that to everyone. It couldn’t be.

Right?

“He liked me and I fucked up,” Jaehyun said resolutely.

“I-I think he should’ve give you a chance to explain as well,” Ten said to him and Jaehyun looked at his friend with a frown. Ten continued, “You hadn’t replied to my texts when he saw them. It could just be me fooling around with you, which _was_ in fact the case.”

“What are you saying? That he wanted to get out of my apartment and faked being hurt?” Jaehyun challenged him.

Taeyong answered for him “No. Of course he was hurt. It’s just…” and he tried to choose his words carefully, “I just don’t think he liked you enough to stay.“ and Ten nodded hesitantly in agreement. Taeyong continued. “And I don’t mean to hurt you with that. But he’s not searching for a relationship. He doesn’t take it as seriously as maybe you do. When he hurts, he leaves and searches for someone else. That’s just how he is.”

Jaehyun was totally surprised at his friends’ words. And not in a pleasant way. How could they judge the situation if they hadn’t even been there? It angered him more than it should.

Maybe it was because the words made him insecure as well.

“Well,” he brought out bitterly, “Just because you fucked him once and thought he was an asshole, doesn’t mean you know his character.”

Taeyong looked at him with a raised eyebrow. “Neither do you.”

That angered Jaehyun further. “What do you have against him, Taeyong? Because you were also one of the people that hurt his feelings.” Maybe it was a low blow, but it was the truth. Taeyong just looked at him with a disappointed shake of the head.

“You’re naïve. Believe whatever you want.”

Ten felt the tension rise and raised his hands. “Woah stop it you two. We all don’t know his true feelings or intentions. No need to start a fight over it.” Then he turned to Jaehyun, “We just don’t want you to end up hurting because of this.”

Jaehyun honestly felt like their friends had lost their minds. _He_ was the one that hurt Yuta and yet they were acting like it was the other way around.

“You know what, never mind.” He said while letting himself fall backwards on the bed, “I’ll just make it right with Yuta myself.”

Taeyong stood up and walked towards the door. Ten looked at them helplessly. “Tae..”

“No, it’s alright,” Taeyong said. “If he wants to chase after someone who has half of university wrapped around his finger, let him.”

“Shut up Taeyong. Get out,” Jaehyun said without looking at him. It had been a long time since they last had an argument like this. Normally Jaehyun was someone who hated conflict, Taeyong too actually, but he was sure the older man was wrong. He didn’t know Yuta.

Okay, admitted, he didn’t really know Yuta either… but he was sure Yuta liked him. And _he_ sure liked Yuta. He would make it right with the Japanese man and then they’d just figure it out from there on.

Taeyong sighed and left after that. Ten stood up from the floor as well.

“So you’re leaving as well?” Jaehyun asked him. He felt almost betrayed.

“You seem like you want to be alone for a bit. Listen, I met Yuta in a casual environment too, remember? I know he’s actually pretty nice. Maybe you’re right, maybe Taeyong is. I don’t know. If you want to go after him I’m not going to stop you. In fact, I’m going to back off.”

That surprised Jaehyun slightly. “You sure?”

“Yeah, it’s not worth fighting over someone that I’m not even intending on dating seriously. Our friendship is way too important for that.”

“Thanks I guess…” Jaehyun just said back. He almost forgot how thoughtful Ten could be sometimes. He was always so funny and extra, that this serious, loyal side of him was something that he didn’t see often.

Ten just winked at him and quickly left the room, leaving Jaehyun alone to his thoughts.

He felt nauseous when he recalled the happenings of that morning. But somehow it made him realize that he really wanted Yuta. he didn’t want to imagine him with someone else. He wasn’t in love, but in a way he longed for being together with him. Just the thought of being able to kiss him as much as he wanted and sitting on the couch watching TV with Yuta, made him feel warm inside.

Taeyong was wrong and Jaehyun would prove it to him.

Because if Yuta liked him like Jaehyun thought he did, he would eventually talk to him. And if that was the case, then Jaehyun was sure they could work it out.

 

* * *

 

But it wasn’t like Jaehyun imagined.

At all.

It was another Friday night and Jaehyun had reassured his friends that it was okay to go out again. In fact, he really wanted to, knowing that Yuta would be there as well. So when they arrived it wasn’t a surprise that he spotted Yuta on the dancefloor.

He seemed like his usual self, skipping around to different groups of people, laughing with them, lowkey flirting with them, his charms overflowing as ever. Jaehyun wasn’t surprised. He hadn’t really expected Yuta to act differently. Or maybe he had hoped it a little…

But it was all okay, because Jaehyun would apologize to him and explain what actually happened.

Taeyong and him had made up after their petty fight on Saturday. They still both stubbornly thought they were right, but they realized that Ten had a point; nobody really knew what Yuta was thinking. So Taeyong had said he had no reason to judge.

Jaehyun quickly drank the remaining part of his cocktail. He didn’t want to be drunk, but he could use some liquid courage if he was honest.  He quickly shot a look to where Yuta was on the dance floor. His heart leaped when he noticed that Yuta was staring right back at him. And that would’ve been a good thing, was it not for the filthy look Yuta shot him before whispering something to the guy he was dancing with. The guy laughed and looked at Jaehyun as well, sending him a mocking grin.

Jaehyun clenched his fist around the glass he was holding. What the fuck? He felt his face and chest heat up in shame and irritation.

“Hey, put down the glass before you break it,” Johnny said calmly. “What’s up?” He asked with a raised eyebrow.

Jaehyun put down the glass on the bar a little harder than necessary and shook his head. “Nothing, Johnny. Nothing.”

“I can’t bear to watch this, I’m going to the dance floor,” Taeyong suddenly stated and without saying anything else he left their group and walked towards the mass of people.

“What’s with him suddenly?” Johnny asked. “Am I missing something here?”

Jaehyun ruffled his hair with a hand and let out a bitter laugh. “He’s assuming things and being an asshole about it,” he said as if it explained everything. Johnny looked at him questioningly, but Ten quickly shook his head at him.

Jaehyun couldn’t help himself and casted a glance at the dance floor again. Yuta had his arms around the guy’s neck, dancing awfully close to him. Taeyong’s words rang through his mind. What if he really didn’t care that much about him?

Then he remembered the way Yuta had played with his fingers when they were lying in bed together, saying he wouldn’t mind spending more time together with him.

And that was enough to give his confidence a boost. So he took a few deep breaths and left for the dancefloor as well. “I’ll be back in a bit,” he said absentmindedly. He heard Ten call after him, but ignored it. Resolutely he walked towards the familiar figure, who only seemed to notice him when he appeared next to him. Yuta's arms were still around the other guy’s neck and Jaehyun didn’t like it.

Their eyes met and for a moment Yuta’s eyes softened before they turned to slits, an amused smile on his face. He didn’t let go of the guy.

“Can I help you with something?” Yuta asked him. The stranger holding Yuta’s waist chuckled and Jaehyun shot him an annoyed look before focusing on Yuta again.

“Can we talk?” He asked.

“Talk? Are you serious?” Yuta asked him incredulously. “What’s there to talk about?”

“Us,” Jaehyun answered resolutely.

And Yuta laughed. He actually laughed. He acted like the situation was a big joke and Jaehyun had no idea what to do or say, totally caught off guard by the other's behavior. He didn’t recognize this Yuta. Yes, he was still his beautiful self with his pretty laugh, but the way he laughed _at_ him wasn’t attractive at all.

“Who’s this?” The guy holding Yuta asked the Japanese man.

“He? Oh he’s just another guy who fucked me and thinks we’re in a relationship.”

For a moment it felt like everything seemed to stand still for Jaehyun. His heart was beating in his ears. He couldn’t believe those cruel words just left Yuta’s mouth as if it was nothing. As if it was funny. He didn’t notice the other guy laughing, didn’t care. All he could do was stare at Yuta with wide eyes, a hurt expression on his face.

He took a step backwards.

“A-are you serious Yuta? because this is not funny.”

Yuta looked at him with wide eyes. “You think I’m joking?” He said, “Listen,  _baby._ I admit you were great in bed, but I have no idea what you’re expecting of me.”

Jaehyun searched Yuta’s eyes for anything. For regret, for guilt, for hurt. But there was nothing. Just a sadistic, mocking look in them.

_Baby_

Yuta wanted to hurt him.

“Is he annoying you?” the guy suddenly asked.  And Jaehyun wanted to hit him.

“A little,” Yuta said.

“Should I get him to leave?”

But Yuta shook his head. He looked at Jaehyun and sent him mean smile laced with hidden anger before pulling on the other guy’s neck to press their lips together right in front of Jaehyun.

Jaehyun could just stare in utter disbelief at the scene in front of him. He suddenly felt dizzy, like all the air was punched out of his chest. Why? Why was he doing this to him? His mind was blank as he watched Yuta pull away.

He needed to leave.

“That will do it,” Yuta whispered without looking at him.

And it did, because without another word Jaehyun turned on his heels and walked away.

 

* * *

 

After that incident Jaehyun didn’t contact Yuta again. Naturally. He stopped sending messages, stopped calling. And somewhere Yuta was glad. He didn’t want to spend any more time thinking about the gorgeous guy with the cute dimples. Because, even though Jaehyun had hurt him, he was on Yuta’s mind a lot. It wasn’t fair.

And so, last week he had wanted to make Jaehyun feel the same hurt he had felt. It ended up him feeling more guilty than ever instead.

“Are you going out again tonight?” Sicheng suddenly asked him while Yuta was changing into one of his favorite shirts. Sicheng walked towards Yuta’s bed and sat down on the mattress, letting his feet dangle. Yuta thought it was cute. But, let's be real, he thought everything his younger Chinese friend did was cute.

He hummed as he walked to the mirror to apply some make-up.

“I think you shouldn’t go tonight.”

Yuta stopped with what he was doing and turned around to look at his Sicheng with wide eyes.

“Why why?”

“You act differently. Not like yourself at all.”

Yuta walked to Sicheng and laid his hands on his shoulders. “I’m all okay. I really,  _really_ want to go tonight. Last Friday was...” The thought of Jaehyun’s hurt expression made him swallow involuntarily. He continued, “and in the past week the only thing I really did was study. I _need_ this.” He took his hands from Sicheng’s shoulders and smiled at him. “Why don’t you go with me?”

But Sicheng shook his head. “I’m tired and I have work tomorrow.”

“Oh. Yeah, I forgot you work at that new coffee place…” Yuta said apologetically. In fact he was actually glad Sicheng wasn’t coming. Because he would certainly give him judging looks whenever he was with another guy or girl. Sometimes that was a good thing. Sometimes he needed to be held back.

But not right now.

Right now he needed to divert his thoughts from a certain brown haired guy. Luckily he had made sure Jaehyun didn’t like him anymore. Now it was his own turn.

The day after he found out about the bet, Yuta had been surprised at Jaehyun’s effort to contact him. But in Yuta's eyes Jaehyun was cancelled. Yes, maybe it was a misunderstanding, maybe Jaehyun really cared, but what’s done is done. It didn’t matter if Jaehyun cared or not, it didn’t take away the fact that he had been a bet and seen as an easy lay. All the efforts Ten and Jaehyun had made to catch his attention were just for money.

That thought alone was enough for Yuta to keep the bitter feeling inside.

But it was okay like that. He didn’t exactly understand why he always acted like this whenever he was hurt, but somehow it just happened. He saved the empty feeling in his gut, making sure to remember it, so he could act irresponsible in response. In some wicked way it made Yuta feel like he had the full right to feel even worse, so that, when he was finally on his own, he could drown in self-pity.

It was a self-destructive mechanism, Yuta knew that. But who cared?

He looked at Sicheng who was watching him with worried eyes.

Okay maybe someone cared.

“I’m worried about you, Yuta.”

Yuta waved it off and wanted to lean forward to kiss Sicheng on his ear playfully, but instead the Chinese man pushed him away.

“Yuta…”

“You don’t have to be worried,” Yuta then said more seriously. “I just want to have fun.”

“The last two weeks you’ve been…” and Sicheng searched for the right word, “Distracted. It all started after you met Jaehyun.”

Yuta checked his pockets and grabbed his jacket. He didn’t want to hear it.

“Sorry Sicheng, but I really need to go. A friend’s picking me up and he’s already waiting. We’ll talk another time, 'kay?”

Sicheng was judging him. Hard. But Yuta acted like he didn’t notice and quickly glanced at himself in the mirror before walking away. He could hear his friend sigh, but hastily closed the door of their shared apartment.

 

* * *

 

Of course Jaehyun was there. He had hoped the Korean man wouldn’t show up tonight, but there he was, dancing with Taeyong and another taller guy.

He had thought that after being such an asshole last week, that his bitter feelings towards Jaehyun would’ve died down a little. But seeing him, dancing happily, made Yuta feel angrier than ever.

_He’s over you, Yuta._

And it hurt. He didn’t want Jaehyun to be over him. Not until he was over Jaehyun himself.

He quickly went to the bar and asked for a glass of wine, which he downed in one go after receiving it. It was gross, but at least he felt a little calmer.

_Okay, focus on someone else. Just forget about Jaehyun._

He scanned the dance floor for someone, it didn’t really matter who, with whom he could dance the night away.

Suddenly his eyes fell on a short figure, dancing with strong and powerful movements somewhere in the middle of the dance floor. Yuta recognized the guy as Ten. Jaehyun’s friend. The guy who took part in the bet. The one that had been so nice to him when they went met in a Starbucks café.

_It was all for money._

The one who wanted Jaehyun to pass him around like he was some sort of whore. Yuta balled his fists. The fact that he had insecurities, didn’t mean he would let others treat him like _that._ It made Yuta extra angry that he had actually had a great and fun conversation with this guy the other day. Well, if he wanted him _that_ badly, he could get him.

So resolutely Yuta walked towards the Thai boy. Once he was behind him, he tapped him on the shoulder lightly and Ten turned around gracefully, still caught up in his dancing. Yuta had to admit that he was very handsome. He was a guy of reverse charms, just like himself. One moment he was cute and a second later he was sexy. But Yuta discarded those thoughts.

Their eyes met and Yuta smiled at him sweetly. Ten stopped with dancing immediately.

“H-hey,” he said hesitantly.

“Hey, long time no see,” Yuta answered with a rather flirty tone. When Ten didn’t respond he decided to just go for it. “Wanna dance with me?”

“I-“ Ten looked to the side and when Yuta followed his gaze he was met with Jaehyun’s eyes. A resentful feeling took hold of his body, more so than before. When he turned to Ten again, he saw the other man tense up, not knowing what to do.

He could feel Jaehyun’s stare bore in his back.

And in some way Yuta felt in power. He had this situation in his hands. It excited and disgusted him at the same time.

He let his and Ten’s eyes meet and Yuta stepped closer to the other man, fully conscious of Jaehyun seeing it all. He waited, letting his eyes dart downwards to the other’s lips. Ten just stared at him, unsure, but Yuta could see that somewhere he wanted it too.

And then, in an impulsive movement Yuta grabbed Ten’s shirt and smashed their lips together. At first the other kissed him back enthusiastically, but he seemed to change his mind a second later as Yuta was pushed away.

“S-stop!” Ten said a little breathlessly. Yuta’s mind was still a bit hazy from the alcohol, but he felt shame go through him at the rejection. His cheeks burned.

“What? Am I suddenly not good enough for you,” Yuta spat. “Am I only good enough when you get fifty bucks for it in return?”

Ten looked at him with wide eyes and took a step backwards. “No, it’s not that. Not at all.”

Yuta put a smirk on his face and took a step forward again, “So what’s holding you back? I’m all yours to take. You wanted that, right?”

“Yuta stop it,” Ten said with a borderline angry expression. “You’re not like this.”

At the words Yuta felt panic and anger rise in his chest. This was not how it was supposed to go. Ten had no right to speak like that, like he actually _did_ know how he was. “You don’t fucking know me,” Yuta said while grabbing Ten’s shirt again, pulling him closer.

But Ten grabbed his wrists and ripped them from his shirt. He kept his hands around them tightly as he said his next words with a clear voice. “We never meant to hurt you with that bet.” Yuta tried to free his hands, but Ten kept holding on. “But you’re trying to hurt Jaehyun with this. And I don’t like to be used like that, especially not with one of my best friends. And yes, you’re hot Yuta, but right now you’re not that person I talked to in Starbucks. So I can’t do this.” He let go of Yuta’s wrists then.

Yuta let them fall back to his sides as his eyes stung from frustration. Why did it hurt so much to hear those words?

Probably because somewhere Yuta knew Ten was right; that he was being an unreasonable asshole. Without looking at Ten he huffed a response.

“Fine, then I’ll search someone else who _does_ want me.” And he turned around to walk away. Ten wanted to grab his wrist again to stop him, but he quickly kept his hands in front of him. Right now, all Yuta wanted was someone who told him he was pretty, who wanted him. Yuta _needed_ it.

And so he stomped to the bar and drank some more until his vision was blurry and he couldn’t think clearly anymore. The club seemed to spin around him, but Yuta didn’t care and stumbled his way to the dancefloor. Yes he did want to hurt Jaehyun with it. He wanted to make him realize what he was missing.

And maybe he wanted to hurt himself a little as well.

He never quite drank like this before. Normally, he’d only drink enough to get tipsy, but never more than that. But right now he was full on drunk and it felt almost freeing. His worries became a bit less as he let the music guide his body. The bass of the music resonated through him, but he kind of liked the feel of it.

While dancing, all of a sudden, a large hand appeared on his lower back and the presence that came with it was strong. The hand pushed him forward without the guy who it belonged to saying a word and Yuta let himself being led away from the dance floor to a darker and more secluded corner of the club. Just when Yuta wanted to tell the stranger off, because he didn’t like the silence, he actually started to whisper sweet praises in his ear. And that was all Yuta needed for the moment and he decided against pushing the man away.

Without having a chance of seeing who the guy was, Yuta felt himself pushed against the wall. A memory of Jaehyun fucking him against the wall of his dorm sprang into mind, but that was quickly over when the stranger pushed his lips against his.

“You look so amazing again,” the man murmured against Yuta’s lips. The voice was deep and somewhere it sounded familiar. Yuta shrugged it off as he wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed back, not caring about the faint smell of tobacco that hung around him. The hands on his hips were strong and for a moment Yuta felt overpowered. The man was close, really close and Yuta started to feel a little uncomfortable.

When he opened his eyes and the guy’s face came into focus, Yuta was shocked to see it was the same man that had pushed him against the wall two weeks ago. Yuta wasn’t one to forget faces so easily.

He was pretty handsome, but also creepy and Yuta hesitated for a moment. But there was also a part of him that didn’t care. This man, at least, wanted him and Yuta knew what he could expect. This man just wanted sex, no strings attached. An easy catch. No feelings involved. Perfect.

He smiled cheekily at the guy. The alcohol made him bolder and without thinking the next words escaped his mouth, “So how much do you think I’m worth?” Yuta immediately regretted saying it though, because it sounded really wrong, even to his own ears. However, the man grinned at him and reached to his own pocket to take a piece of paper out of it. Only when it was held in front of his face, Yuta saw it was a billet of a hundred dollars. It totally caught him off guard.

What the fuck. He didn’t mean that in a literal way...

The man put the billet in the pocket of Yuta’s jeans.

“That enough for you?”

“I don’t-“

“You want something to drink?” The man suddenly randomly asked him and Yuta didn’t know what to do. It didn’t feel right at all. Drunk or not, he wasn’t stupid. Yuta just nodded and tried to send him a sweet smile.

“Water please, I’ve got enough alcohol for tonight.” Then he gulped when the hand on his hip slipped to his ass and squeezed.

“Okay babe, I’ll be back in a sec, wait for me here okay?” and then he let go of him and walked to the bar.

Yuta let out a relieved sigh as he steadied himself against the wall. He looked at the dance floor and saw Jaehyun dancing with his friends. It looked so inviting to go back to the mass of people. He decided he would definitely go there once he had his water. Better clear up his mind a bit before dancing again. The money felt heavy in his pocket. Yuta decided he would return it to the man. He definitely wouldn’t go home with that creep.

Soon enough the man was back and handed him the water. Yuta thanked him and quickly gulped it down. The water felt good in his throat and it was definitely refreshing.

That was until the last part of the liquid hit his mouth, because he felt a slightly granular residue on his tongue. His eyes met the stranger’s and he swallowed it down, regretting it immediately. But he could hardly spit it out in public.

And at that moment Yuta knew something was very wrong.

Barely a few seconds later his back was against the wall again, the man touching his sides and Yuta felt distressed. They kissed again, but Yuta didn’t take part. He wanted to push the man away but his body felt weak and wouldn’t react the way he wanted.

“You like the money?” the man whispered while kissing his neck, “My friends can give you even more. We could even make some money together. I bet people would pay a lot for someone as perfect as you.”

The words send a cold shiver down Yuta’s spine.

He needed to get away right now.

“A-ah that’s nice, really nice.” He said, trying to keep the panic out of his voice, and the man bought it because he smirked and took his wrist to take him to the exit.

“But I need to go to the bathroom first!” Yuta said in an overly whiny tone.

“We can go at my place-“

“No, I really need to go now. I can’t wait that long.” Yuta felt his knees becoming weak suddenly, but he still tried to look at the man steadily. He looked annoyed at Yuta’s request, but he also had no choice but to let him go if he didn’t want to make a scene.

“Okay, but be quick baby.” And there was a warning and dangerous glint the guy’s eyes.

Baby… he hated that word, more than ever.

Yuta gulped, but tried to smile. “Sure!” and with that he speeded towards the bathroom. The man followed him and grabbed his wrist before he entered.

“I’ll be right here waiting for you,” he said in his ear, emphasizing every word as to make it clear that there was no escape. Yuta nodded and quickly went inside the bathroom when his wrist was let go. Panic was running through his body like a maniac and the fear was overwhelming. This was serious. This was going to end really badly if he didn’t get someone’s help. He had a vague idea of where the guy was planning on taking him and that was definitely not something Yuta wanted.

He took a step to the sink but almost slipped as his mind began to swim dangerously and his legs felt weaker than ever. The whole room was twisting and turning and Yuta felt like throwing up. Tears of frustration and fear welled up in his eyes. He took his phone out of his pocket, but his hands were trembling so much he couldn’t even swipe his pattern to open it.

“S-shit.”

What if the man came inside? There was no way he could escape from the toilet. He envisaged the man taking him outside, with no one helping him because it just looked like he was drunk and going home with the next stranger. He would be taken to some dirty place, too weak to fight back, do anything…

Yuta started hyperventilating.

What had he gotten himself into?

Just when he wanted to go to the last toilet stall to lock himself in the room,  one of the other stalls opened and Yuta collided with the guy coming out of it. When he looked up there was only a wave of utter relief as he stared at no one else than Jaehyun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for leaving it at a cliffhanger! (actually I'm not that sorry but yeah...XD) The next chapter is written for a large part already, so hopefully I can update sooner^-^  
> Oh god… I’m not entirely sure the chapter turned out the way I wanted, but I hope you still enjoyed it. I really have a love/hate relationship with this fic. Like the first chapter is one of my fav chapters I’ve ever written, but then the rest is a little ‘meh’ 
> 
> So since my ass is insecure af, I would really appreciate it if you guys left a comment with what you thought about it:)
> 
> I love you all so much for reading<3 hopefully see you in the last chapter!  
> ~honEy D


	4. You Help Me In Many Ways

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Woah such a weird time for me to post, but I couldn't wait another day lol. I'm not gonna say much here. It's a long chapter once again and I hope it will live up to the expectations!:) thank you so much for reading and supporting<3  
> (tip: maybe it's good to reread the last part of the previous chapter, since this is a direct continuation of it!)  
> ~enjoy my dears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _He took a step to the sink but almost slipped as his mind began to swim dangerously and his legs felt weaker than ever. The whole room was twisting and turning and Yuta felt like throwing up. Tears of frustration and fear welled up in his eyes. He took his phone out of his pocket, but his hands were trembling so much he couldn’t even swipe his pattern to open it._
> 
> _“S-shit.”_
> 
> _What if the man came inside? There was no way he could escape from the toilet. He envisaged the man taking him outside, with no one helping him because it just looked like he was drunk and going home with the next stranger. He would be taken to some dirty place, too weak to do fight back, do anything…_
> 
> _Yuta started hyperventilating._
> 
> _What had he gotten himself into?_
> 
> _Just when he wanted to go to the last toilet stall to lock himself in the room, one of the other stalls opened and Yuta collided with the guy coming out of it. When he looked up there was only a wave of utter relief as he stared at no one else than Jaehyun._

Jaehyun looked at Yuta in surprise when he practically ran into his chest. Yuta looked relieved to see him, but Jaehyun _wasn’t_ happy to see _him_. At all. Not after what Yuta had done to him. If he wanted to get over Yuta, being close to him, touching him - even seeing him - didn’t help. It all made him feel _something_ and he needed to refrain that from happening. Yuta wasn’t worth it. The other had made that clear enough.

He still couldn’t get the picture of Yuta and Ten kissing out of his head. And it hurt. So he pressed his lips together tightly and pushed Yuta away from him.

Damn… It hurt a lot.

He just uttered out an "Hey" and wanted to walk away. However, Yuta grabbed his shirt.

“W-wait Jaehyun.”

Jaehyun didn’t want to hear it. Yuta needed to know that he went too far with kissing his best friend. He faced the Japanese man with fuming eyes. “You really hurt me just now, you know,” he said angrily.

Yuta looked at him with mixed emotions and suddenly Jaehyun felt like he needed to let out all of his frustrations. Maybe the truth would put some sense into him. So he continued. “At first I knew you were angry at me, but you never gave me a chance to explain. I really, genuinely liked you…” He balled his fists. “And I thought the feeling was mutual, but it was all fake wasn’t it? You played me just like you played everyone else- Hey? Are you even listening?”

The last part he said in unbelief, when he saw Yuta’s unfocused eyes.

He was probably too drunk to even pay attention. Jaehyun felt like slapping some sense into him. Yuta would probably not even care how much he hurt him.

“Never mind,” he sighed bitterly. “This is a waste of time.” He needed a drink.

But Yuta’s hand was still tightly holding onto his shirt. Jaehyun looked at Yuta, searching for an answer. But instead he saw Yuta’s eyes becoming glassy. It was like he wasn’t even looking at him. Yuta wanted to say something, but he remained silent. Jaehyun realized he was holding onto him for support.

“Yuta, let go of me,” Jaehyun said sternly. He saw the other trembling and unsteady on his feet. Just how much did he drink? But he had to remember that it wasn’t his problem. If Yuta wanted to get drunk and fuck yet another guy or girl, Jaehyun couldn’t - and wouldn’t - stop him.

“Let me go Yu-“ he started irritably, but he was interrupted by Yuta.

“Help me,” he said softly. Even though barely audible, Jaehyun could hear it clearly and alarm bells immediately went off in his head.

Jaehyun looked at Yuta confusedly. “What?”

And to his surprise Yuta looked over his shoulder almost fearfully before shaking his head.

“I- I think he,” and Jaehyun was totally caught off guard when Yuta’s legs gave out underneath him. Jaehyun could catch him by his armpits just in time, before he could fall to the ground. This wasn’t normal. This couldn’t be just from drinking too much. He tried to shake the sudden worrying feeling off.

“Yuta what’s happening?“

Yuta grabbed his shirt and looked up at him. “A man,” he said, “H-He put something in my drink. He- I think he wants to take me somewhere. I don’t want to Jaehyun, I don’t want to.” And he shook his head desperately. “I-I told him I needed to go to the bathroom, but he’s waiting for me right outside the door…” And Yuta was obviously panicking, “Oh god what did I do?”

It took a moment for Jaehyun to realize the seriousness of the situation. All of his previous anger vanished for a moment when he concluded that Yuta was drugged. And someone wanted to take him to god knows where… doing whatever he wanted to him… He looked at Yuta who was obviously very distressed. No matter how angry he may be at Yuta, this was a situation he couldn’t ignore even if he wanted to. Who knew what else this man could be capable of. Was the man even on his own? People like that were always unpredictable. It was a scary thought.

Normally Yuta would be strong enough to protect himself and Jaehyun could’ve left him to solve his own problems. But right now the Japanese man couldn’t even stand without his help, let alone take on someone on his own.

This was dangerous. Very much so.

And even if he didn’t want to, Jaehyun still cared.

Without a second thought Jaehyun pulled Yuta in the toilet stall he just came from and locked the door. He placed Yuta on the toilet and knelt down in front of him,  laying his hands on Yuta’s knees in a comforting manner. The latter was obviously panicking as he was slowly losing control over his body due to the drug. His head leaned against the tile wall and his breathing was irregular and way too fast.

“Yuta,” Jaehyun called and snapped his fingers in front of Yuta’s face to make sure their eyes met and he focused on him, “I need you to calm down. Come on baby, breathe in and out.” and Yuta focused on him while doing exactly that. Jaehyun squeezed his knees, “Good.” He hesitated for a bit, but he couldn’t help but ask, “Did he do something else to you?”

Yuta shook his head. “Nothing serious.”

What did he mean by nothing serious? Involuntarily Jaehyun felt anger bubble up in his chest at the thought of a stranger touching Yuta without his consent. How dare he even lay a hand on him? But he had to let it go for the moment. “Was he alone?”

Yuta thought for a moment. “I think so.”

Jaehyun took a deep breath. That at least was a bit of good news. But the fact that Yuta wasn’t aware of someone else, didn’t mean it was a fact. “Okay listen,” he said seriously, “I’m going to call my friends for backup, okay?” Then hesitantly, but more resolutely, “It’s gonna be alright, I won’t let someone take you.”

Yuta just nodded and to Jaehyun’s surprise, he slowly reached for his hand. 

“God Jaehyun, I feel so stupid,” he said weakly. Then, after a pause, he added, “I-I’m so sorry.”

Jaehyun looked at Yuta’s expression. Yuta’s eyes were still unfocused, but he could see the tears that threatened to fall. Somehow he could guess what the apology was for.

_So you actually did care?_

Jaehyun just shook his head and reached out to touch Yuta’s face softly, trying to smile reassuringly despite his own panic. They would solve that problem another time. He quickly took his phone out of his pocket and texted Johnny.

 **Jaehyun:** _Johnny yuta’s in trouble. We’re in the bathroom. Could you come and help?_

Just when he pressed send, both he and Yuta jumped when all of a sudden the door of the bathroom opened loudly.

“Yuta-chan, I know you’re here!” Came the demanding voice of a man. Yuta’s eyes widened in fear and Jaehyun slowly reached for Yuta’s arm and pulled him up against his chest. He couldn’t help but notice Yuta’s increased body temperature. Jaehyun quickly circled his arms around the other’s small waist to steady him and he bowed his head forward so that his mouth was against Yuta’s ear.

“I’m going outside. Stay in the corner,” he said as he flushed the toilet. The man banged on several doors and Yuta shook his head, not wanting the other to leave.

But Jaehyun knew it was the only way. “You need to trust me,“ he told him almost desperately. “Please! “ He whispered as the noise of the toilet slowly died down.

The man slammed on their stall “I know you’re in there!“

Yuta quickly nodded and Jaehyun turned them around so the Japanese man was leaning against the wall where the hinges of the door were situated.

After taking a deep breath, Jaehyun unlocked the door and opened it, but not far enough to reveal Yuta. He was immediately met with the face of the man, who looked surprised to see him. He couldn’t be older than 25 and had a tall and broad built. Jaehyun shot him an annoyed look. Maybe the drama lessons he followed in high school would come in handy at last.

“Dude, I don’t know why you were slamming on my door but I was just calmly taking a piss.”

Jaehyun cringed at his own words. No way that he would ever talk like that in a normal situation. The door fell closed again and he felt relief fill his body as Yuta was now hidden. The man hadn’t expected _him_ to come out of it, so he didn’t look further than that.

“I’m searching for someone. You’ve seen a guy in here? Pretty eyes, tank top, killer body?” The man asked him with a prying look.

 _Okay, act along_ , Jaehyun thought. _Y_ _ou can do it._

He shrugged. “Nope, I’ve seen nobody here.” He walked to the sink to wash his hands. “I bet he’s already gone. If he was here in the first place. _Believe me_ I would know it when I saw someone like that here.”

His phone vibrated and after drying his hands he opened it quickly.

 **Johnny:** _I’m standing outside the door, someone’s holding us back from entering. what trouble?? Brought Tae and Ten as well._

“Fuck,” The man bristled while stamping on the floor with his foot, “How did he even? That little shit.” And then he turned on his heels to leave the bathroom. Before he went through the door, however, he turned around and looked Jaehyun up and down.

“Can I buy you a drink?”

Jaehyun almost lost his composure at the question. This man was absolutely disgusting. He showed him a dimpled smile instead.

“Got a boyfriend, sorry.”

The man pursed his lips as he looked at Jaehyun. There was a suspicious glint in his eyes and for a moment Jaehyun thought the man could see right through the door of the toilet stall where Yuta was.

“Whatever you say.” Was all the man said before leaving the bathroom.

Jaehyun let out a stuttering sigh of relief and stabilized himself on the sink for a moment. Then he quickly opened the door of the toilet stall.

Yuta had apparently slid down the wall as he was now sitting on the floor. Jaehyun immediately knelt down beside him. His head was lulled to the side and his eyes were barely open. He was still able to look at Jaehyun though.

“He’s gone. Don’t worry, okay. I’ll get you out of here.”

“I can’t m-move.”

Suddenly the door of the bathroom opened again and Jaehyun’s heart leaped to his throat as he thought the man had returned. To his surprise he saw Taeyong walking inside with a worried expression on his face. He stopped for a moment when he saw Yuta’s state, but quickly approached them.

“Hey you alright?” He asked Yuta.

“He can’t move. Can you help me get him up?” Jaehyun asked.

“Mnot that heavy,” Yuta mumbled and Jaehyun and Taeyong both said “I know” at the same time, after which they stared at each other in unbelief. Jaehyun blushed and Taeyong smirked at him knowingly despite the situation. They quickly helped Yuta up by pulling his arms over their shoulders.

“I asked Johnny and Ten to stay outside and warn us in case they return,” Taeyong said seriously while they approached the exit of the bathroom. “They were with two. I recognized them immediately. They tried to corner me once as well.” Taeyong then pulled on the door, opening it and holding the door so that Jaehyun and Yuta could go through first. “Luckily I never take drinks from strangers, but these men are pretty dangerous. I secretly took a picture of one of them, so hopefully the owner can do something about it. This can't continue like this.” The door fell closed behind them and the loud music was pretty overwhelming for a moment. So was the darkness and smogginess of the room.

“Thank you,” Yuta breathed out as his head rested on Jaehyun’s shoulder. The latter felt a small smile creep on his face. He was just really relieved this ended well and that he could count on his friends to help him. When Jaehyun looked around, the men were nowhere to be seen and he guessed they had given up on Yuta and were searching for a new victim. Or they had fled in case Yuta had warned someone.

Johnny and Ten immediately approached them. The Thai male stopped right in front of Yuta and his brows were furrowed as he took in the other’s state. “W-what happened?”

“Someone drugged him,” Taeyong explained, followed by, “Let’s go outside. It’s too cramped in here.” He let Ten take his spot next to Yuta and pointed to the bar. “I’m going to get some water and show the picture, okay?”

“Okay,” Jaehyun said with a smile. It disappeared when suddenly he felt Yuta’s weight getting heavier in his hold. Taeyong noticed as well, because he immediately sprang into action and patted Yuta’s cheek a few times. “Hey, hey, stay with us, Yuta,” he said surprisingly softly and Jaehyun felt incredibly stupid for a moment as he felt a little jealous when Yuta opened his eyes again and shot Taeyong a small smile, accompanied by a soft nod.

However that feeling was short-lived when Taeyong put a hand on his shoulder. “Get him outside. I’ll be back in no time.” And the other quickly left for the bar. Jaehyun wrapped his arm around Yuta’s waist a little tighter and so did Ten from the other side.

Luckily people were nice enough to let them through when they saw the barely conscious Yuta and they soon walked outside, making Yuta sit down against the brick wall. He looked miserable to say the least. He was shaking and Jaehyun couldn’t help but think how none if this wouldn’t have happened if their misunderstanding hadn’t taken place.

But now Yuta needed him. and yes, they had to talk about a lot. Yes, he still couldn’t forget how the Japanese male had acted towards him. But still he sat down next to him and wrapped an arm around his shoulders to pull him closer.

“I want to go home,” Yuta told him and Jaehyun was actually surprised that his voice sounded choked up.  

He rubbed Yuta’s arm in a comforting manner. “I’ll take you to your place, don’t worry.”

“I’m so sorry,” Ten suddenly said as he sat down on the ground opposite of Yuta, who looked more annoyed at it than anything else. Yuta sighed.

“Stop that, we both know who the real asshole here was,” he said softly from his position against Jaehyun. “I kissed you out of nowhere and made all those accusations… the fact that I got into trouble, doesn’t make me the damsel in distress. So don’t treat me like that.”

Ten didn’t really know what to say to that and Jaehyun couldn’t help but smile amusingly. Yuta sure was something else. Also, he just openly told them he had been in the wrong… Jaehyun shouldn’t want to feel hope, but somehow he still felt his heart beat pleasantly in his chest with Yuta leaning onto him.

He just didn’t get this guy. What was the real Yuta? The one who asked him to figure him out or the one who laughed at him, mocking him for thinking there was something going on between them?

It gave Jaehyun a headache if he was being honest.

“I’m glad the old you is back, I almost got sick of seeing your helpless face, _Yukkuri,_ ” Taeyong suddenly said as he approached them with a glass of water. He sat down next to Ten and gave Yuta the glass. The drug was still in his system and Jaehyun helped Yuta drinking the liquid.

“Call me that again and I’ll end you,” Yuta retorted casually after eventually taking over the glass himself and drinking slowly.

“Oh I feel very threatened,” Taeyong said sarcastically, but his eyes turned more serious then. “How are you feeling?” Jaehyun actually wanted to warn Taeyong to be a little nicer to Yuta, but somehow the Japanese man was obviously more comfortable like this, so he let it slide.

“I feel exactly the way I look. Terrible.”

Jaehyun suddenly felt Yuta’s hand touch his softly and he cursed himself for immediately intertwining their fingers.

 

* * *

 

Eventually the tall guy, whose name was Johnny, had called a cab and Taeyong and Jaehyun took him home. Yuta felt the most comfortable with them and It wasn’t necessary to be escorted by four males. Besides, Ten had still felt really guilty about the happenings and rather went home instead of staying longer. Yuta felt a bit bad for him. He realized that he had almost ended a friendship then and there, just because his own ego was too big. 

When they entered the cab, the driver had looked at them suspiciously, but Yuta himself had reassured the man that everything was okay.

The drive was silent and Yuta’s hand didn't leave Jaehyun’s for a second. His body was still very weak, but luckily the drug was slowly wearing off. Yuta felt hugely uncomfortable though. It was a weird feeling, not being able to move while being conscious, and he had to admit that it scared him shitless. If Jaehyun hadn’t accidentally been there, things would’ve gone very differently. The thought made him shiver.

Once they arrived at his shared apartment, they got out of the cab and Jaehyun helped him towards the door, Taeyong trailing behind them.

Jaehyun’s warm body next to his felt almost soothing and Yuta suddenly became overwhelmed with mixed emotions. For some stupid reason he felt himself tearing up. Why had he been so stupid? Why was Jaehyun so nice to him after all the shit he put him through? Jaehyun’s hand around his waist felt so different than that man’s hand, gripping-

“Hey,” Jaehyun said to him softly, “What’s wrong?”

Yuta quickly shook the thoughts away from his mind. He was tired and he couldn’t wait to fall into his bed. He turned his head towards Jaehyun. He was so beautiful, his presence comforting and Yuta felt reluctant to let go.

“Thank you Jaehyun,” he suddenly said. “Like really… I- I don’t know what would’ve happened if you weren’t there.” And Yuta looked over his shoulder so he could meet Taeyong’s eyes as well. “You too, thank you, Taeyong.”

And Yuta didn’t think it was possible, but the other boy smiled at him - not a smirk, a genuine smile. “No problem.”

Jaehyun didn’t say anything for a moment as he just knocked on the apartment door. Sicheng opened the door quickly and looked really surprised at everyone that was present.

“W-why are you all-“ and his eyes widened as he saw Yuta leaning on Jaehyun for support. “Yuta! What happened?”

Yuta gave his friend an eye smile. “Long story, Winko-chan. I’ll tell you everything in a moment, I promise... Just- I need to handle this, 'kay?”

Sicheng looked at Jaehyun and Taeyong rather suspiciously before nodding and walking inside again, leaving the others with a little bit of privacy. Yuta leaned against the doorpost instead of Jaehyun.

“I’m sorry.”

But Jaehyun shook his head and took a piece of paper from his pocket, which he carefully laid in Yuta’s hand. When Yuta looked at the note, there was a phone number written down on it.

“Just call me again,” he said with his dimpled smile and Yuta thought it was unfair how his heart fluttered at the sight. It wasn’t fair. He’d been so mean to Jaehyun and here he was, helping him, giving him his number. “If you want to,” Jaehyun added softly.

Yuta nodded and quickly rubbed his eye with the heel of his hand. “I think I will.”

And with that he softly closed the door. Right now he just wanted a hug from Sicheng and sleep. He wanted to forget today as soon as possible.

Later that night, after having talked with Sicheng about the happenings, Yuta took the hundred dollar billet from his pocket and without a second thought, with gritted teeth, he teared it apart and threw it into the trash bin.

He put Jaehyun’s note on his nightstand and decided that he would call him first thing in the morning. He had never really been in this situation before, feeling the need to call someone or initiate the contact, but Jaehyun had practically put him on the spot. And if _he_ didn’t call, neither would Jaehyun.

And for some reason Yuta couldn’t let that happen. He didn’t know what to expect out of it, what would happen, but he didn’t want to let Jaehyun go. He had made him feel things he had never really felt before. He had helped him and comforted him even if he had been acting like an ass towards him.

Yuta felt hopeful.

And it scared him.

But he still thought that Jaehyun was worth it.

 

* * *

 

The next morning Yuta was sitting on his bed with crossed legs with a cup of tea in his hand. Sicheng had been nice enough to make him some. Currently he was staring intensely at his phone that was lying right in front of him. His mind was groggy and he was still a bit nauseous from last night, even after throwing up two times when he woke up.

He knew he should call. But it was harder than he thought. It made him nervous.

Normally people called _him_ , not the other way around. And that’s what he would’ve liked to happen right now as well. He wanted Jaehyun to call _him_.

But being the one that had to initiate… it was so easy to give up. To just keep on doing what he always did. His mind was warning him. _Y_ _ou were just a bet_. He just couldn’t let that thought go. But he also recalled the way Jaehyun had saved him yesterday; whispering it would be alright. That he wouldn’t let anyone take him away.

The way he had pulled him closer and had intertwined their fingers when he was so close to crying - it made him feel safe immediately.

He put down the glass on his nightstand and stared at the phone with his cheek against the palm of his hand, his elbow leaning on his thigh. He breathed out a sigh and hesitantly reached for his phone, weighing it in his hand.

This was ridiculous.

Why was he so insecure? Yuta would never describe himself as insecure. Insecurities were only present in his mind, hidden by layers of selfprotection.

If he didn’t call, Jaehyun would be angry. And he would probably give up on him.

Maybe that would be for the better, Yuta thought bitterly.

But just when he wanted to throw his phone away, he remembered Jaehyun’s effort on understanding him. That was the only thing Yuta could ask of someone in a possible relationship. It reminded him of Sicheng - his best friend, who judged him based on his actions, but never on his personality.

“I hate this,” he groaned before - almost furiously - typing in the numbers that were written on the small piece of paper. He brought the phone to his ear and with a pounding heart he listened to the beeps.

Until Jaehyun picked up.

 _“I honestly thought you wouldn’t call,”_ The familiar voice came through with relief evident in his voice.

“Well…I- I almost didn’t,” Yuta admitted. It resulted in a breathy laugh from the younger.

 _“I know. But that’s why I’m so happy you did.”_ Yuta didn’t know how to feel about that. Was Jaehyun really that happy to hear him? Yuta let himself fall backwards on his bed, the phone still in his hands. The bed creaked a little. Jaehyun then continued.

 _“How are you feeling? Is your body alright?”_ Yuta couldn’t help but smile a little at the words. It was nice, having someone who worries about you.

Yuta hummed. “Threw up all the poison this morning, so I’m good.”

 _“Good, good,”_ Jaehyun said. An awkward silence followed. Yuta bit his lip. There were so many thing he would like to say to the brown haired man. It was Jaehyun however, who continued.

 _“Listen Yuta… I really want to clear up something with you. The bet…”_ and Yuta felt his heart sink a little at the reminder, _“It was a mistake to make it. But you have to know that I joined it because I was interested in **you** in the first place. It was never really about the money. I wanted you.”_

The last three words made Yuta’s breath hitch in his throat. “B-but the texts… I want to believe you, but-“ he suddenly said without thinking. It was as if his mind was doing everything to come up with a reason for Jaehyun to lie to him.

Jaehyun sighed, _“It was a joke. I admit it was a cruel one and Ten knew that as well. He regretted sending them. He never meant them in that way. He even wanted to back off from trying to get your attention, because he knew I-“_ and Yuta heard Jaehyun hesitate slightly.

“Because what?” he asked softly.

 _“Because he knew I liked you,”_  Jaehyun said rather resolutely. Yuta sat up straight immediately. His heart was beating fast and he felt breathless as a tingling feeling went through his body. But before he could say something, Jaehyun continued.

 _“Yuta, I still like you.”_ And he waited a moment to let the words sink in. _“Even after how you acted I can’t ignore that feeling. But I’m not sure what **you** think. You’re pretty hard to read. Somehow I know you care. When we had sex that night, you were honest and insecure… it couldn’t have been a lie. And the fact that you called me just now proves that even more. But I just- I need to know your honest feelings. I want to know if there is something between us, or if I’m just chasing the wind.”_

“You’re not!” Yuta instantly answered, even surprising himself with his words. “I don’t know, I-“ there was a desperation in his chest that wanted to keep the pleasant feeling in his body. That didn’t want him to push Jaehyun away and for him to start his bad lifestyle all over again.

He wasn’t necessarily afraid of Jaehyun hurting him. No. He was more afraid of him hurting Jaehyun.

“You should find someone else,” Yuta said with his eyes shut tightly, “I don’t even understand myself, so I don’t expect you to understand me either. You’re so… You’re amazing, but I’ll hurt you. I already did and you don’t deser-“

 _“Shut up, Yuta, don’t treat me like a child,”_ Jaehyun interrupted him rudely. _“Stop making excuses and tell me what I asked you. What do **you** feel? Do I have a chance with you or should I stop contacting you?”_

Yuta was at a loss of words. The idea of Jaehyun never contacting him again made him feel nauseous. Why? Why did this boy have so much influence on him?

“Don’t. Don’t stop contacting me,” Yuta brought out. “Please.”

Jaehyun’s tone softened when he said his next words. _“I won’t.”_ Then the younger let out an unbelieving laugh.  _“You know, you act like you want to protect me from you, but I think you need protection from yourself.”_

A smile found its way upon Yuta’s face. “Are you secretly a wise old man or something?”

Jaehyun chuckled. _“Who knows. I’m just trying to figure you out.”_

Yuta sighed “I don’t get why you want to do that. There are so many people out there who can treat you better and who are easier than this, not to mention far more interesting.” He laid down on his pillow again and looked at the ceiling. “I- you scare me sometimes, you know… because even if we just met, I feel like you’re able to understand me. I feel safe with you. It feels good being with you…” Yuta didn’t even know what he was saying anymore. Words just flew out of his mouth involuntary. He felt embarrassed, but somehow comfortable.  

 _“Yuta, believe me if I tell you that I’ve never met anyone like you. Even if I don’t want to look or pay attention, my mind always wanders to you, my eyes always find your figure. Yes, maybe Taeyong was right, maybe you’re an asshole. But who isn’t? I can’t stand the thought of seeing you with someone else, and if you say you feel safe with me…”_ He seemed to think for a bit as a soft pause fell, _“I’m not going to put words into your mouth, but I think you know what I’m aiming at here._

Yes.

Yuta knew what he meant. And he was right. Of course Jaehyun was. And he would be stupid to deny the wave of anticipation going through him.

Could he really be with Jaehyun?

 

* * *

 

They had agreed that they would let it rest and would see each other Friday night at the usual club. Jaehyun had been surprised Yuta even wanted to still go there after what happened last week.

But he hadn’t said anything about it and so, a week later, he found himself standing at the bar, gathering his courage to approach the Japanese man. The latter was on the dance floor with his Chinese roommate and they danced together.

“You sure about this Jae?” Taeyong asked him while leaning on the bar with his elbows.

“Quite,” Jaehyun answered and he looked at his older friend challengingly. Taeyong just rolled with his eyes, but a small smile was on his face.

“I just hope you know what you’re getting yourself into.”

This made Jaehyun smile mischievously. “I don’t. But I guess that’s what draws me in.” It was true. He didn’t know what would happen. All he knew was that he didn’t want to let Yuta go. The main reason for that was because he knew that if he backed off, Yuta would go back to his habit of sleeping around and hurting himself in the process. That’s a thing he learned about Yuta’s personality and the Japanese man didn’t deserve that.

Then there was a part of him that absolutely hated the sight of Yuta with someone else and he didn’t want to be confronted with that. It was a feeling he had never felt so intensely before. Jealousy was an ugly feeling, but it was a very straightforward feeling as well. it didn’t lie and made you aware of what you wanted in reality.

And there was no doubt that he wanted Yuta.

So in order to protect both Yuta from hurting himself and _himself_ from losing what he desired, he needed to take action. What their relationship would turn out to be, totally depended on Yuta.

“For someone who doesn’t know, you look rather sure of yourself,” Johnny said with an amused smile. Just when Jaehyun wanted to say something back, Ten suddenly slapped his back and he almost stumbled forward. When he turned to his friend, Ten just grinned at him.

“Go get him tiger.”

Jaehyun raised an eyebrow at him and groaned inwardly. “I will just act like you didn’t say that.”

“Whatever you want,” Ten answered with a wink.

Jaehyun decided that that was the perfect moment to walk towards Yuta. He had noticed that his Chinese friend had gone somewhere else and so Yuta was alone right now. He approached Yuta, who was drinking from his water absentmindedly, from behind and laid a hand on his shoulder. However before he could say something, Yuta instantly whipped around.

“Stay off of-“ he started, but when his eyes found Jaehyun’s, his face immediately changed from an angry and nervous expression to a relieved and softer one. “Oh it’s you.”

“Sorry, I didn’t want to scare you,” Jaehyun quickly said with a slightly worried expression. Yuta scratched his cheek embarrassedly.

“It’s okay. I’m just a little jumpy still, from you know…” and he trailed off, letting Jaehyun finish the sentence in his head. Somewhere Jaehyun had seen it coming. He was surprised the other was ready to go out again in the first place. He knew he wouldn’t have been, if something like _that_ had happened to him.

Yuta was looking at him with a hesitant smile and Jaehyun couldn’t help but put a strand of hair behind his ear. It was an impulsive action, but Yuta didn’t seem to mind. It was easier to fall into affectionate behavior than he had initially thought.

“Have you eaten?” Jaehyun asked him then.

Yuta raised an eyebrow. “Yeah a bit. Why?”

Jaehyun leaned over to the other’s ear. “You seem a bit uncomfortable here. Let’s go somewhere else.”

Yuta looked at him with wide eyes as he drew back. “W-where?” Jaehyun just sent him a smile, his dimples showing. “Wherever you like.”

Yuta smiled a boyish smile at him and to his surprise took his hand while walking backwards. Yuta’s eyes were looking playful, but pretty and he didn’t avert his gaze for a second. “Pizza, I want pizza.”

And who was Jaehyun to deny him anything?

 

* * *

 

Going to Pizza Hut with Yuta was the best decision Jaehyun had ever made. Because this was, beside the time he took Yuta home, the first time he saw the Japanese man in a casual environment - it was totally different from Yuta in the club.

Since it was colder, Yuta was wearing a denim jacket and a beanie, showing his forehead in the process. As he ate his slice of pizza, laughing heartily at his own story, Jaehyun couldn’t help but stare. Because he looked like he fit right in his group of friends. Scratch that, he looked like he could be Jaehyun’s best friend. There wasn’t an awkward silence, there even wasn’t sexual tension. It was fun.

Terribly so.

Jaehyun wished this is how he met Yuta. Exactly like this; eating sloppily, saying the wrong word in Korean that made him only laugh harder. Making sassy gestures with his hand and dissing Jaehyun while he was sitting right in front of him.

Somehow that was so attractive to him.

“Uwaa thank you, I really needed this,” Yuta said and he sucked on the straw that was inside his coke.

“No problem. I needed this too,” Jaehyun answered amusingly.

And to his surprise Yuta groaned. Jaehyun just looked at him questioningly.

“Why do I have a feeling that I’m friendzoning myself.”

Jaehyun almost choked on his drink at the statement. Was Yuta serious? He coughed once. “Why would you think that?”

Yuta leaned back in his seat. “Because it feels like I’m just grabbing late night dinner with my friend.” A sigh left his plump lips. “I’m a manly man and my behavior is anything but charming. Not that I don’t like hanging out like this with you, but..” and here he hesitated for a moment and he took of his beanie, before going through his hair with his hand and putting the headpiece on again.

“I just- I don’t think I want to be like that with you.”

“What?” Jaehyun asked him incredulously, “You don’t want to act like yourself? Do you really think _that_ will put me off? You’re crazy.”

“No I _want_ to be myself, but I feel like I’m being a little...” and he searched for the right word, “Too much?”

Jaehyun laughed at him. “Do you seriously think that I like you only when you’re dancing in the club, acting all flirty with tight clothes. I prefer this Yuta much more if I’m honest.”

“Don’t lieee,” Yuta almost whined and he softly nudged his foot against Jaehyun's shin under the table.

Jaehyun just shook his head as he took another bite of his slice of pizza. With his mouth still full he looked at the clock that was hanging above the counter. It was almost one am. That meant they were sitting there for over an hour already. It made him smile unconsciously.

Suddenly Yuta groaned again. Jaehyun swallowed his food.

“What?”

“You’re so cute when you eat, it’s totally unfair,” Yuta said rather seriously, his arms crossed.

Jaehyun just blinked at him dumbly, feeling a little embarrassed at the statement.

“You’re cute period,” he said back eventually.

“Am not. I’m manly, remember?”

Jaehyun smirked at him and searched for Yuta’s eyes. “I could say something about our last night together to go against that statement, but I won’t.”

Yuta bit his lip and kicked him again under the table. "The fact that I enjoy bottoming doesn't make me any less manly, you idiot." But before he could pull back his foot Jaehyun trapped it between his own. His tone became more serious then, and he saw Yuta frown in response.

“You’re not friendzoning yourself. Quite on the contrary, it makes me like you even more knowing that you’re not afraid of showing yourself in front of me,” Jaehyun said and he leaned his body forward a bit. “I just want you and yes that includes your friendship.”

Yuta swallowed “But I don’t want _your_ friendship,” Yuta said resolutely.

In the next moment of silence their eyes met. Unconsciously Jaehyun bowed forward a little more over the table.

“Then come and get whatyou  _do_ want,” he said softly, but challengingly all the same.

Yuta’s eyes sparkled with a mix of interest and affection at his words. He was holding back a smile as he reached out his hand to grab the front of Jaehyun shirt. Then he slowly pulled himself over the table and without a second thought he closed his eyes and connected their lips.

And even though Jaehyun had practically asked for it himself, he was still caught off guard by the sudden fluttering explosion in his abdomen. Yuta’s lips were soft as ever as their lips were pressed against each other gently.

It wasn’t a long kiss and barely lasted three seconds, but when Yuta pulled back he felt his cheeks heating up more than the first time they kissed in the club.

Yuta wasn’t faring any better because he had buried his head in his arms on the table in embarrassment. The silence was awkward for a little while, but eventually Yuta sat up straight again and smiled at Jaehyun shyly.

“So…” Yuta said as he stood up. “Shall we go?”

Jaehyun nodded with a dimpled smile and stood up as well. “Yeah, sure.”

 

* * *

 

The night air was cold, but refreshing and Yuta felt it helped calm down his slightly faster beating heart. The streets weren’t deserted as they walked to his and Sicheng’s apartment, because the city was residence of almost all the students that attended university, but it was pleasantly calm nonetheless.

Yuta had put his hands in the pockets of his pants as he walked. His eyes shot to the figure next to him quite a lot. Whenever he looked at Jaehyun, the other had a small smile on his face and it made Yuta feel warm and fuzzy in return as well.

It was a first.

He could still feel the tingling on his lips from where they had kissed just now at Pizza Hut, which was ridiculous, since they already had had sex. But somehow it felt like a new start.

And even though it scared the shit out of him, Yuta also anticipated it.

They talked about small things underway and it didn’t take long for them to arrive at his shared apartment. It frustrated him, how nervous he felt. How instead of feeling securer because Jaehyun had said he liked him, he became more insecure about the way he acted. Contradictory enough he also felt more comfortable and safer.

He didn’t understand himself, which wasn’t new, but it was definitely taking on new heights.

When they stopped on the pavement and Yuta looked up from the ground to Jaehyun, in his brown coat, looking like a first class model with overflowing charms, he felt like he could ask for nothing more than him. Jaehyun almost felt too good to be true. Normally he envied guys like him, but with Jaehyun it was different. He was himself. This was exactly who he was - it wasn’t a façade. Of course there were things Yuta didn’t know about him, but he wanted to find out. Jaehyun wasn’t only interested in him, but he was interested in the younger as well.

Their eyes met and Yuta slowly took his hands out of his pocket.

“You wanna come inside?” Yuta offered softly. He wanted Jaehyun. He wanted him a lot.

But Jaehyun shook his head. “No. I’m not going inside with you, I’ll just call a cab home.”

Yuta felt his stomach twist at the rejection. “But I thought you wanted me,” he said, still softly but with frustration. Was he playing with him?

Suddenly Jaehyun stepped forward and laid a comforting hand on his shoulder. “It’s because I want you, that I’m not going inside with you. If I do, I know we’re going to have sex and that’s not-“ he let out a stuttering breath, indicating that he was a bit nervous, “It’s something that I want of course, but it’s not what _we_ are about. I want to take things slow with you. “

Yuta felt his whole body heat up at Jaehyun’s words. For a moment he was speechless. Somehow this was exactly what he had secretly always been hoping for. Someone who wanted him, not for his body, but for him. Someone he could trust on that.

“I would like that,” Yuta admitted after a moment, nodding absentmindedly without losing eye contact with the younger man. “I would like to take things slow. I-I think I need that.”

Jaehyun’s hand softly went down his arm to finally take hold of his hand. There was a charming smile on his face and Yuta suddenly realized that he might be falling in love with this guy right on the spot.

“I’m glad you realize it. Just promise me one thing.”

Yuta cocked his head to the side looking at him questioningly. “And what’s that?”

Jaehyun’s eyes were intense, playful and dangerous at the same time as he said his next words.

“Be with me, only me. I want to give you every bit of love...” and he swallowed nervously at the use of the word, “you deserve, but I can only do that if you-“

“If I don’t fuck someone else, I get the idea,” Yuta finished Jaehyun’s sentence for him. he wanted to fight the smile that appeared on his face, but he couldn’t.

“Yeah…”

“I can do that. Let me rephrase that. I would want nothing more,” Yuta said while squeezing Jaehyun’s hand softly “So... what you’re basically saying is that you want me to become your boyfriend, right? Or am I reading things wrongly now?” He said it in an obviously playful way and Jaehyun sighed and rolled his eyes.

“It’s such a childish word.”

“You’re childish for thinking it’s a childish word,” Yuta shot back. Jaehyun just shook his head but the dimples in his cheeks gave away the fact that he was very content with the events.

Yuta bit his lip softly and let go of Jaehyun’s hand. instead he wasted no time in bringing them to the Korean man’s face and leaning in. When they were so close that their noses were touching, Yuta breathed against his lips.

“I’ll be yours. Only yours.”

And with that he pushed his mouth flush against Jaehyun’s. The latter inhaled sharply through his nose, but soon his hands found their way to Yuta's waist.

Yuta felt never so alive before. Their lips moved together tenderly, hot breaths mingling with the chilly air, and it made him feel so much that it caught him off guard quite a bit. He fully wrapped his arms around Jaehyun’s neck and opened his mouth to grant Jaehyun’s tongue entrance. The sensation of their wet muscles making contact, sent hot tingles from his head to his toes and Yuta felt his mind spinning. Jaehyun was gripping his waist tightly with one hand as the other hand took off his beanie and went through his almost black strands. Yuta felt like drowning in the kiss. Their mouths kept moving together, opening and closing slightly, their tongues exploring already known territory, but in a different way.

Finally, when they both needed air, they broke apart. They both panted and Yuta noticed that Jaehyun’s face was all red, which was cute and hot at the same time. His lips looked wet and inviting and Yuta felt like kissing him again and again.

Instead he moved his eyes upwards to Jaehyun’s eyes.

“So we’re in a relationship now?” Yuta asked teasingly, tracing his fingers along the other’s neck

Jaehyun stared at him breathlessly, before his the corners of his mouth turned up into a smirk.

“You bet we are, _baby_.”

And with that Jaehyun pulled him in for another breathtaking kiss. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly have no idea how such drugs work, so I'm sorry if it’s really inaccurate^^’ (and I’m too paranoid to search it up on google LMAO). I hoped you enjoyed the ‘action’ scene and the fluffy end they deserved anyway. (my long chapter might have some errors since it's always such a pain to proof read, so I apologize for that)
> 
> I huuuugely enjoyed writing this. Thank you all for always leaving kudos and comments along the way. it really motivated me to write more!<3 love you all!
> 
> Please let me know what you thought about the chapter in a comment^-^/
> 
> Okay so maybe you noticed that I put the chapter count on 5. That’s because I’m reaaaallyy bad at planning fics, which results in them becoming way longer than intended. The next chapter is going to be some sort of epilogue. But a smutty one (I need to live up to the rating somehow;))  
> Until next time!!  
> ~honEy D


	5. You're Mine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the long wait!:( but it's finally here!  
> So this last chapter/epilogue is totally unnecessary, but I really wanted to write YuJae in an actual relationship. I don’t really know why. Maybe to show a bit of their dynamics? Okay joke bc this chapter is basically just porn (with a touch of character development)
> 
> Thank you all for reading and hopefully you’ll enjoy it!~ oh and it will be fully in Yuta’s POV to create a contrast with the first chapter that was in Jaehyun’s POV.

Finding himself in a relationship for barely three weeks now, Yuta was surprised at how easy he could leave his old lifestyle - being sleeping around and flirting with everyone - behind. He had expected it to be hard, to get tempted by others, to screw up in some way…

But it was the exact opposite of that.

Because Yuta didn’t even look at other men or women. Sure, some were attractive. He wasn’t blind. But he didn’t feel the same spark of interest with some of them like he did before. No, there was only one person on his mind twenty four seven.

And that was the person who was now wrapping his arms around his waist from behind and resting his chin on his shoulder.

He felt like a high schooler all over again when his heart thumped comfortably fast in his chest, spreading a warm feeling through his body. It was a feeling he hadn’t quite gotten used to yet. He wondered if it was normal to feel it for such a long time.

“What are you doing…” Yuta asked Jaehyun while putting the glass he was washing upside down on the counter without drying it. Instead he wrapped his arms around the arms on his stomach and leaned back in the hug.

“I felt like reminding myself that I’m in a relationship with you,” Jaehyun mumbled in his ear and Yuta bit his lip to keep the smile the from his face at the overly cringeworthy words.

“Keep talking like that and it won’t be long,” Yuta teased back. Jaehyun let out a chuckle at the words and pressed his body a little more forward, pushing Yuta against the counter in the process. The other took his hands back a little and placed them warmly on the Japanese man’s hips.

Yuta admired the way Jaehyun had changed when they had finally made it official. Yes, they had taken it slow.

But…

Only for the first week.

Because watching a movie with Jaehyun in the younger’s room - on his bed - had been too much for both of them and they ended up having sex. Yuta remembered it clearly. Jaehyun had been so gentle, so sweet. And even though Yuta liked his sex rather rough, the way Jaehyun had basically worshipped him, praised him and touched him, made Yuta change his opinion on sex as a whole.

But it was good that way. Maybe it was a little fast, but somehow it felt right and they both hadn’t regretted it at all. And it wasn’t like they hadn’t had sex before.

In the following weeks Jaehyun had changed from a bit shy, but sassy, into a ball of confidence and Yuta loved it. The younger was thoughtful still, but also a lot bolder and he wasn’t afraid of showing his affection. Yuta had never imagined himself to fall into such behavior that easily as well.

“You like it and you know it,” Jaehyun said while placing nips along Yuta's neck. The latter let out a satisfied sigh.

Of course he liked it.

“Watch out, I’ve been working out lately,” Yuta breathed out when Jaehyun pushed him a little harder against the counter, making his crotch rub against it. As an answer Jaehyun placed his lips firmly on the spot where Yuta’s neck met his shoulder and sucked.

“F-fuck,” Yuta whispered and he cocked his head a bit to the side to give Jaehyun better access. It was hugely unfair how the littlest touch Jaehyun gave him, made him forget everything else. He would never call himself submissive.

But god, he would lie if he didn’t like it whenever Jaehyun was in a mood like this.

“Can I leave a mark?” Jaehyun whispered against his skin.

“Weren’t you already doing that?” Yuta said back impatiently.

“I mean one that people can still see in a few days.”

Yuta felt a shiver run down his spine. With his hand he reached for Jaehyun’s head and buried it in his light brown strands. He pushed the younger’s face against the skin of his neck a bit harder.

“W-why are you even asking?”

He could feel Jaehyun smile against his skin, but before he could make a remark about it, the other bit down on the already sensitive skin and sucked strongly right after. All the while he held Yuta’s hips in an iron grip.

Yuta hissed at the pain but it soon turned in a whimper as Jaehyun tongue darted out against the newformed hickey. Jaehyun’s front was right against his back and ass and as Jaehyun’s fingers traveled over his sides under his shirt, Yuta felt himself getting turned on. When Jaehyun grinded his crotch against his clothed ass, he knew he was not the only one.

Fuck, he had always wanted to have sex in the kitchen.

So he pushed back against Jaehyun crotch and put his hands on the sides of the counter.

“Fuck Yuta, are we really going to do this?” Jaehyun asked him and Yuta bit his lip. Since he was sharing his apartment with someone else, it would be highly rude to actually do it. But since Sicheng was visiting his family in China for the week, there would be no unexpected disturbances. With some difficulty Yuta turned around in Jaehyun’s hold. They kissed briefly, mouths opening immediately upon contact.

They broke apart sooner than Yuta liked. Jaehyun looked amazing like this, with bruised lips, an almost glossy look in his eyes. Somehow today he was looking extra soft and Yuta felt his gut twist in affection and arousal.

“I’ll get the lube,” Yuta whispered. Jaehyun just nodded, biting his lip softly and Yuta couldn’t tear his eyes away.

“Be quick babe.”

Yuta shot him a confident smile. “I’ll be back in a second.”

In the end it was Yuta who fucked Jaehyun against the kitchen counter when he came back and had laid eyes on the perfect piece of flesh that was Jaehyun’s ass.

 

* * *

 

A few days later, Yuta was lying on his couch while Jaehyun was taking a shower. It had been quite a calm Friday so far as both of them had actually skipped their lectures. Today would probably be the last day they could enjoy each other’s company privately like this, since Sicheng was coming back Saturday evening.

Yuta was shaken out of his thoughts when suddenly Jaehyun’s phone buzzed on the kitchen counter. Yuta shot the device a look, but quickly averted his gaze to the tv screen once again.

Then it buzzed again.

Yuta sat up straight in the seat and looked at the phone again. It was like the it was taunting him, daring him to come and look who was sending Jaehyun messages. Yuta shook his head. No, he wasn’t doing this. He trusted Jaehyun. They were okay, more than okay. Their relationship had been strong right from the beginning.

All of a sudden the bathroom door opened and Jaehyun came walking out of it, toweling his hair dry. He was only wearing his jeans and his bare feet left imprints on the floor. Yuta couldn’t help but stare at his boyfriend.

“How was your shower?” Yuta asked while putting his chin in the palms of his hands on the armrest of the couch. He sent Jaehyun a grin.

Jaehyun walked over to him and playfully dropped the towel on Yuta’s head, resulting in a "hey!" from the latter. Yuta took the towel from his head and looked up at his boyfriend who was looking down at him.

The younger dragged a hand through Yuta’s hair.

“It would’ve been better with you,” he said with a dimpled smile.

Yuta rolled his eyes and sat up on his knees. Then he reached for Jaehyun’s neck and pulled him down to connect their lips. As their mouths moved together slowly and lovingly, one of Jaehyun’s hands rested high on his side, the other on the side of his face. Yuta hummed in the kiss as a sign of approval. Jaehyun smelled nice. Since it was Yuta’s (and Sicheng’s) apartment, Jaehyun had used _his_ soap and it somehow felt really good to have your lover smelling like something of yours.

When they broke apart Yuta let his eyes flutter open slowly. Jaehyun was looking at him with a smile.

“I’m going to put on something else. Maybe we can go out for dinner after?”

That surprised Yuta and he blinked a few times before smiling brightly. “Hell yeah! Count me in.”

After that, Jaehyun walked to their shared room - for the moment being. But not before looking at his phone first. He pressed the home button and opened the messages.

Yuta saw how Jaehyun smiled softly at the screen as his eyes scanned the content of the messages and for a moment the Japanese man felt a rush of jealousy going through his system. Jaehyun shook his head amusingly after reading them and laid his phone down again after typing something back. Then he left for the bedroom to change and closed the door behind him.

Yuta sighed and shut off the television. He shouldn’t be like this. It was probably just one of his friends.

Then Jaehyun’s phone buzzed _again_ and with gritted teeth Yuta stood up and practically stomped towards the phone. He shot a quick glance to the closed bedroom door and took a deep breath.

He would just look from who the messages were. Nothing more. He’d learned that from the previous time he was in the same situation. And that caused a whole misunderstanding.

He pressed the home button and took the phone in his hands to read the sender of the messages.

It was Doyoung.

Jaehyun’s ex.

Yuta’s heart started to beat erratically in his chest. Suddenly the room felt way too hot and he gulped. It didn’t mean anything, right? But then he remembered the soft smile on Jaehyun’s face while reading the messages. so Yuta couldn’t help himself and opened the messages.

 **Dongyoung:** _hey how are you doing? We haven’t really talked in a while. Everything okay?_

 **Dongyoung:** _Would you like to catch up with some coffee tomorrow? I miss talking with you._

 **Jaehyun:** _It’s really been long… yeah I’d like that. same place as always?_

 **Doyoung:** _ah nice! Yup that place is still the best. Around 2pm?x_

What the fuck was this?

If felt like a stab in the chest and an icy, yet hot, tingling feeling fell over Yuta’s body.

“Hey what do you think looks better, the black one or-“ Jaehyun said as he walked into the room, bare-chested, holding two shirts in his hands. But he didn’t continue his question when he saw Yuta with his phone in his hands.

“Are you fucking kidding me right now, Yuta?” He said incredulously. But Yuta was not amused in the slightest. Jaehyun was the one getting angry? While _he_ was texting and basically flirting with his ex?

“So when were you planning to tell me you were going out with your _ex_?” Yuta shot back, putting the phone harshly on the kitchen counter. He was angry. Incredibly so. Was Jaehyun cheat-

Jaehyun threw the shirts on the ground before he could finish that thought. “First of all, you have no right to invade my privacy like that.” He let out an unbelieving laugh. “We’ve been here before, Yuta. Remember the last time you checked my phone?”

“Don’t you dare putting that blame on me!” Yuta practically yelled. “I’m your boyfriend remember, you-“

“That doesn’t mean you can go through my phone whenever you want. I have my own things, things I want to keep for myself just like everyone. And yes I actually _was_ going to tell you I was meeting up with Doyoung at dinner. He asked me just a few minutes ago... When was I supposed to tell you?”

But Yuta didn’t understand. He balled his fists and looked at Jaehyun angrily. “And why _do_ you even want to meet up with him while you’re with me? You don’t just go meeting up with your ex when you have a boyfriend.”

Jaehyun crossed his arms “And why’s that? We were friends since middle school. It just happens we tried out dating. But just like you said, he’s my ex, Yuta. And it stays that way. Why are you being like this? I thought you trusted me.” The last part was said with a little hurt in his voice. Jaehyun sounded irritated and in return Yuta became more irritated at his attitude.

“What if he wants to get back together with you? ‘I miss you’... Well, that sure doesn’t sound like flirting. Or wait, it fucking does.” Yuta said sarcastically.

Jaehyun threw his hands in the air in a defeated manner. “Fine. Whatever you say, Yuta.“ Then he looked right in his eyes and Yuta saw the anger and disappointment in them. It left a bitter taste in his mouth. Without saying a word he walked towards Yuta and without breaking eye-contact he grabbed his phone from the counter.

“You’re being a possessive boyfriend, Yuta, and I don’t like it.”

“Fuck off, Jaehyun,” Yuta whispered and then he brushed past the younger and walked towards his room. He needed to get out of here right now. He wasn’t in the mood for fighting like this. He didn’t care that he was being possessive. He was just insecure. If Jaehyun left him now, he had to start over _again._

Well, wouldn’t that be fucking fantastic?

Fuck dinner Yuta thought as he quickly ripped open his closet and took out his favorite ripped jeans. He put them on and then chose a white shirt to match it, quickly putting the garment over his head.

“What are you doing?” Came the tired question.

When Yuta looked to the side, he saw Jaehyun leaning against the doorpost of his bedroom. His arms were crossed, his eyes serious.

“I’m going out,” Yuta told him flatly and he walked to the mirror to apply some make-up.

“What do you mean you’re going out?” Jaehyun asked him irritably.

When he was done with his eyeliner, Yuta picked up his wallet from the nightstand. He put it in his jeans’ back pocket and walked passed Jaehyun, not looking at him. Or he wanted to, because suddenly his wrist was grabbed. Yuta whipped around. They both said nothing for a moment.

“Please tell me you don’t mean clubbing, because I swear to god Yuta…”

Yuta swallowed.  “What?” He whispered. “What if I mean clubbing?” He asked more resolutely. This time he _did_ look at Jaehyun, but the other was looking at him as if he had grown another head. The hand on his wrist tightened.

“So let me get this straight,” Jaehyun started, but Yuta saw he was holding back. “I can’t meet up with an old friend, in bright daylight, in an innocent environment, but you. And please correct me if I’m wrong here. But you _can_ go clubbing, drinking your ass off, with half of the room lusting after you? You’re being incredibly unreasonable, do you know that?”

Jaehyun wasn’t yelling at him, but his voice had a firm, almost dangerous tone and Yuta knew he was being serious. Yuta swallowed again. A short silence followed.

“I’m… I’m not going to cheat on you if that’s what you think,” Yuta brought out eventually. Yes he was angry, but he knew there were limits. And he wasn’t going to cross them. He cared too much to do that. “Taeyong’s there as well, I just need to get out of here for a moment.” The last part he said in a softer voice. Of course Jaehyun had a point. He was being unreasonable as fuck. But still the bitter feeling of seeing those messages… He just needed a little moment for himself. He hated how jealousy could take hold of him this easily.

So he took his hand back and turned around again to walk to the door. When he wanted to open it, a hand appeared on top of his on the doorknob. He felt a breath on his neck and Yuta shivered involuntarily.

“Don’t you think I feel jealous when you hang out with Taeyong?”

Yuta turned around at that, a surprised expression on his face. Okay he had not expected to hear that.

Jaehyun continued. They were close to each other and Jaehyun’s other hand was against the wall next to Yuta’s head.

“Do you think I like the fact that you two are on good terms again and meeting up a lot these days. Don’t you think that worries me? Taeyong is one of my best friends and he wouldn’t hurt me intentionally, but he can also be really selfish when he wants to be. You both. You didn’t have a relationship and I know you just fucked once. But you know, that makes it worse, because I’m always thinking that maybe I’m not enough for you. That you’ll get bored of me eventually.”

Yuta’s mouth dropped open at his boyfriend’s confession. “I-It’s not like that! you can’t possibly believe I’m cheating on you. And with Taeyong of all people.”

“I don’t think you’re cheating on me,” Jaehyun said with a low voice, “Because I trust you.” And that felt like a jab in Yuta’s gut. Because wasn’t he supposed to trust Jaehyun as well? “But if we’re talking about jealousy anyway,” Jaehyun continued, “Yes I’m fucking jealous that you two have this flirty love-hate relationship.”

“I don’t flirt with Lee fucking Taeyong. What are you even saying?” Yuta said back incredulously. He had absolutely zero interest in his fellow 95 liner. How could Jaehyun even think that when _he_ was literally the only person on his mind?

Jaehyun put his other hand on the other side of Yuta’s face, basically trapping the Japanese man against the door.

“You’re playing with fire,” he said, his voice soft, but warning. “We might have different opinions about what cheating means, but I’ll tell you Yuta, if you kiss anyone else or touch someone, or _let_ someone touch _you_ , then for me that’s cheating.” Jaehyun’s stare was pinning Yuta in his spot and the Japanese man, even though a talkative person, didn’t know what to say to that. He wasn’t going to… right?

Jaehyun continued then. But not before grabbing Yuta’s wrist and putting it against the doorknob.

“We both know what’s going to happen when you go out. You might not kiss someone, but you will dance with people and I won’t fucking have it.” Yuta’s eyes widened at the sudden anger in his boyfriend’s voice, “So I’ll warn you Yuta. If you go and open that door now…” and Yuta started shaking his head at the words he knew were coming, but Jaehyun didn’t care and said it anyway.

“Then I’ll take it as a hint and it’s over between us.”

A cold chill went through Yuta’s body at the words. It was like a slap in the face. In an impulsive moment he pushed Jaehyun away harshly.

“So you’re giving up on us so easily?!” Yuta yelled. He walked towards his boyfriend and grabbed his shirt. “So you would really break up with me if I went? Fine, then I’ll break up with you if you’re meeting up with your ex.”

This time it was Jaehyun who gritted his teeth in anger. Yuta found himself suddenly pushed against the wall harshly. The younger’s face was close to his when he said his next words.

“This is not a game!”

“I know!” Yuta yelled back.  Then more desperately he continued, “I just fucking hate the thought of you leaving me!” His own honesty surprised him. His hands were still in Jaehyun’s shirt and he looked at them as he continued “He knows everything about you. Your strengths, your weaknesses… He’s probably nicer than me, more trustworthy. How am I going to-“

“Stop.” And Yuta’s chin was forced upwards by Jaehyun’s fingers. It wasn’t gentle and when Yuta’s eyes found Jaehyun’s, the latter was so close Yuta felt a little breathless. This time there was a different glint in his eyes. Jaehyun took Yuta’s hands from his shirt and pinned them against the wall.

Yuta felt his heart skip a beat at the action, especially when he tried to wiggle them free, but Jaehyun didn’t let him go.

“I don’t have any feelings for him anymore and I never will. And giving up on you that easily? Don’t make me laugh, do you really think I would’ve let you leave just like that?”

Yuta’s eyes widened at that last part and he felt a hot tingling sensation in his chest. Jaehyun had a unreadable expression on his face. It was something between amusement and anger and somehow Yuta thought it was incredibly hot. Fuck. This was definitely not the moment to think something like that.

Jaehyun moved his face even closer to his and moved Yuta’s wrists up on the wall. “Do you really think I’m letting you go out to that club without me anymore. I might not own you, but you’re still mine. And if you’re so fucking insecure about me leaving you, which is absurd since I’ve practically been in love with you when I first laid eyes on you-”

“J-Jaehyun!” Yuta breathed out shocked at the words. What was he saying. Love? Did Jaehyun really love him? Did he hear that right? However, Jaehyun seemed irritated at the interruption and he released one of Yuta’s hands and took his face in his hand.

“Don’t interrupt me when I’m talking,” he said in a low voice and Yuta closed his mouth. He was suddenly feeling hotter than ever. “You need to learn some respect Yuta,” Jaehyun continued, “You think you can go looking in my phone and then guilt-tripping me about the possibility of giving up on you or leaving you? Apparently I’ve been doing something wrong then.”

“You’re not, you-“ Yuta wanted to tell him but Jaehyun placed his hand over his mouth tightly. Yuta felt a light twinge of anticipation going through him, which he knew he shouldn’t feel.

“Oh no there’s no going back now _Yukkuri.”_ And if there wasn’t a hand covering his mouth Yuta would’ve gasped at the nickname Taeyong always used for him. “I never really act on my jealousy, because it makes me feel bad. It makes me feel guilty towards you, but you know what? If you’re acting like this, why can’t I?”

And Yuta let out a surprised sound behind his boyfriend’s hand when Jaehyun pressed his body against his and rolled his hips forward firmly.

“Jealousy is an ugly thing, Yuta. It changes people, makes them act on feelings they actually don’t want to feel. I don’t mind it when you want to show people that I’m yours, but if you’re going to forbid me things, that’s what I _don’t_ accept.”

He looked thoughtful for a moment before looking straight in Yuta’s eyes and the latter was surprised to see the almost lustful look in his eyes.

“But fine. You know what? I’ll call off that meetup if you hate it so much, but then let me show you how possessive _I_ actually am in return.” And with that he took his hand from Yuta’s mouth and replaced it with his own lips.

Yuta had a hard time catching up with the different moods and emotions lacing their fight, but he could only try and follow the dynamic of the kiss, his body heating up intensely when Jaehyun basically pried open his mouth with his tongue to push the wet muscle inside deeply.   

After a while Yuta felt like breathing again so he pushed Jaehyun away. “I-I’m sorry, you don’t have to-“ the words flew off his tongue, but he meant them. He realized that he had been in the wrong. Jaehyun had been so good for him right from the moment they met. He shouldn’t have looked at his phone. But what’s done has been done. He couldn’t change it.

But Jaehyun was thinking differently, obviously, because he pulled Yuta closer by his shirt. “Shut up, Yuta. Don’t you dare say it now.” And he kissed him again, harder than before, and Yuta couldn’t help but whimper when Jaehyun moved to his neck and sucked on the spot where he had left a mark earlier that week. The younger’s hands were all over his body, under his shirt, leaving bruising touches everywhere they came.

When Jaehyun drew back his head, he pinned Yuta’s eyes in place. “Go to the bedroom now.” Yuta gasped at the words.

“I-I don’t-“

“You don’t have a choice in this. Now go. To. The. Bedroom.”

There was so much authority in the words that Yuta could do nothing but gulp and obey. He was getting painfully hard at the whole exchange. With his body full of anticipation and nervousness he walked to the bedroom. Once inside he got rid of his pants and shirt and sat down on the bed, his back resting against the bars that his headboard consisted of and his knees pulled up to his chest.

It was only a minute later that Jaehyun entered the room. He took in Yuta’s almost naked figure and then averted his gaze and walked to the closet. He rummaged through it as if he was searching for something.

Yuta couldn’t help but be confused. He licked his lips before asking, “What are you doing?”

The rummaging stopped a moment later and when Jaehyun turned around there were a tie and the ribbon of his bathrobe in his hands. Yuta’s breath hitched in his throat as he got an idea where they were going to be used for. His face heated up immediately and there was a knot in his stomach.

_Oh my god._

Jaehyun walked to his side wordlessly. Their eyes met and Jaehyun bit his lip softly. “Turn around,” he said with a small voice. Yuta swallowed heavily and nodded.

Then he turned around so he was sitting on his knees on the bed, facing the headboard.

“G-give me your hand.”

Again Yuta gave his hand without protest. Jaehyun kneeled down next to the bed and took Yuta’s hand carefully in his own before guiding it to one of the bars. Yuta held his breath the whole time, his body heating up when the fabric of his tie touched his wrist. First Jaehyun wrapped the tie around Yuta’s wrist tightly, then he made another knot, but around one of the bars. Yuta tested it by pulling his wrist back.

It was tightly in place. It wouldn’t come loose. Yuta tried to calm down his heart, but it was almost impossible. Jaehyun quickly repeated the action on the other side. When it was done he let his own hand linger on Yuta’s.

“If you… If you don’t want this, I need you to tell me. I don’t want to-“

“That’s a little late to ask, don’t you think? I’m okay, it’s okay.” Yuta reassured him with a nervous smile. It was like their fight was forgotten for the moment as Jaehyun let out a breathy laugh. Yuta liked this about Jaehyun. Because even if he had been angry at him before and had just tied him up, he still felt oddly at ease. He would never let someone else do this to him.

“I- I _do_ trust you,” Yuta then said softly. Jaehyun had disappeared from his side, but when he felt the mattress dip behind him and he felt a hot breath against his neck, he knew Jaehyun was close and listening.

“That’s good,” Jaehyun said absentmindedly and Yuta shivered when a finger trailed down his neck and spine. Eventually when they had skimmed over Yuta’s boxers, Jaehyun’s hands wrapped themselves around Yuta’s ankles.

“But now I want you to be quiet.”

And with those words Jaehyun yanked on his ankles and Yuta fell face first on his pillow, yelping loudly. Yuta didn’t think that his heart had ever beaten this fast before and the anticipation that the rough treatment brought with it almost made him moan. He wanted to turn his head around, but Jaehyun quickly turned it right back.

Without taking another second, Jaehyun took hold of his thighs and spread his legs not all too gently. Yuta tried to wiggle and move his legs, but the iron grip in which his boyfriend held them, made it impossible.

He was totally trapped.

And Yuta would lie if it wasn’t the hottest thing ever.

“You know I can do literally everything I want with you, right?” Jaehyun said and then he straddled his hips and leaned over Yuta’s back. While pressing his fingers in the skin of his sides and dragging them up and down, he continued, “I could just leave you here for the rest of the night without doing anything. Or,” and he lifted himself up and brought his crotch down against Yuta’s ass, making the latter let out a stuttering breath, “Or I could make you beg for it, and _then_ leave.”

This time Yuta _did_ moan.

“I could also just fuck you,” Jaehyun continued and Yuta could hear the smirk in his voice. Then there was a breath next to his ear, “Over and over again.”

“P-please Jaehyun,” Yuta brought out breathlessly.

Jaehyun in return sat upright again and climbed off of Yuta. The Japanese man could clearly hear the rustling of fabric, indicating that his boyfriend was undressing himself. Yuta bit his lip. He was already rock hard in his underwear.

“Save the begging for later, _Yukkuri,”_ Jaehyun said and Yuta felt hands at the waistband of his boxers and they were quickly pulled down.

“Stop calling me that!” Yuta huffed.

“And what are you going to do to stop me?” Jaehyun said back and again Yuta was surprised at how cocky Jaehyun could actually be.

Yuta pulled a bit on his restraints. “I can be very annoying when I want to be,” he warned.

Jaehyun actually dared to chuckle at that and Yuta gasped when Jaehyun thumbed his puckered hole, drawing teasing circles around it, before dipping the tip of his finger inside. “Hmm I don’t know if you want to do that though.”

The finger disappeared soon after that and Yuta was waiting to hear the familiar sound of a lube bottle opening. But that didn’t happen. Instead a moment later Jaehyun slapped his ass. Yuta gasped loudly as a shot of arousal went through him.

“Up on your knees,” Jaehyun practically demanded and Yuta obeyed, trying to get his breathing under control. Luckily he could still use his hands to hold himself upright. He felt hugely vulnerable like this, everything fully on display for Jaehyun.

Not much later he felt a hot breath on his ass and at the realization of what Jaehyun was going to do he tried to turn around, pulling on his restraints.

“Jaehyun d-don’t- Oh fuck!” and the last part came out more as a moan when Jaehyun licked a stripe right over his rim without warning.

“Hm what did you say, _Yukkuri,”_ Jaehyun murmured against his skin.

Yuta gritted his teeth when he used the nickname. “Don’t call me that, god damn it, Jaehyun!” It was irritating.

“Why does it agitate you so much?” Jaehyun said back as he placed his lips against Yuta’s entrance. Sparks of pleasure were dancing in Yuta’s gut at the ministrations, even though he felt hugely embarrassed.

“B-Because!”

“Is it because Taeyong uses it, is that it?” and Jaehyun sucked at the puckered hole strongly. Yuta moaned loudly, his head hanging low between his arms.

“N-no, it’s not that, I-“ Yuta tried to say, but his focus was totally gone with the way Jaehyun was practically lapping at his hole.

“Did he do this to you as well?” Jaehyun asked and Yuta felt the grip on his thighs tighten.

Yuta bit his lip so hard it was drawing blood. He didn’t want to say it.

“Answer me,” And Jaehyun spanked his ass hard. Yuta would’ve covered his mouth with his hands, but he couldn’t, so instead he buried his head in the pillow to bring down the volume of his voice. However, Jaehyun wasn’t pleased, because he pulled him up by his hair.

“Oh no, I want to hear every little sound you make. Now answer me.”

“Y-yes,” Yuta said with a small voice.

It was quiet for a second.

“Huh?” Jaehyun asked.

“You heard me,” Yuta said through gritted teeth. He didn’t want this to ruin anything. Because yes Taeyong had licked his fucking ass, without the tying up of course, but even though it had felt good, he hadn’t felt comfortable with it at all back then. It definitely was not the same as now, where the pleasure was making his head spin.

Yuta heard Jaehyun click his tongue in irritation and it was so out of character of the younger that Yuta gulped. The hold on his thighs became even stronger and Yuta let out a displeased sound. Then a hand came down on his back and pushed Yuta down so his chest was pressed against the mattress, his ass still up. Hands cupped his cheeks and spread them apart.

And then Jaehyun's mouth was on his entrance again. But this time his tongue dipped inside almost immediately and Yuta trembled, soft whines escaping his mouth with the way Jaehyun moved his tongue around.

“I’m not happy with this Yuta,” Jaehyun said almost angrily when he drew back. “I can’t stand the fact that someone else has seen you like this.” And then Jaehyun pushed his tongue inside deeply and a shock went through Yuta’s body at the intense amount of pleasure it caused.

“I-it’s not the same! I promise, I- Oh god Jaehyun!” Yuta was becoming a mess with every thrust of Jaehyun’s tongue inside of him, which seemed to reach deeper every single time he brought the wet muscle back inside. At the words Jaehyun started rubbing his tongue against Yuta’s walls.

Jaehyun drew back. “How is it not the same, Yuta!” he said, and instead he pushed a dry finger inside. Yuta gasped at the rough intrusion.

“Because he’s-“ and yuta let out a high whine when another finger entered him right after. It was coated in saliva, but wasn’t as slick as it would be with lube. It hurt. But somehow it made his cock swell even more and a deep pleasure settle in the pit of his stomach.

“He’s what?” Jaehyun urged him on.

“He’s not you!” Yuta almost yelled as he pulled on his restraints. He was close, so close to coming. “D-don’t stop please.”

 “You like it rough like this don’t you?” Jaehyun gritted out and he curled his fingers inside, hitting Yuta’s prostate in the process.

Yuta was practically wailing at this moment. His legs were trembling badly and his eyes were tearing up at the intense feeling. “Please Jaehyun, I- I promise it didn’t feel like this back then. I hated it. But please Jaehyun I need you. I-“

His vision went white for a moment as Jaehyun spread his hole with his two fingers and pushed his tongue inside again. His mouth fell open and he desperately wanted to find the friction that his cock needed at the moment.

Jaehyun drew back again. “You need to learn a lesson,  _Yukkuri._ You think you can act all jealous and possessive and then have the nerve to go clubbing because _you’re_ the one that’s angry? And especially when I know you spread your legs for other people before, acting like a-“

“Don’t say it!” Yuta voice was loud and shut up Jaehyun immediately, “I- I don’t want you to call me that,” he added in a softer tone. The mood shifted a little and Jaehyun’s fingers stilled, staying inside nonetheless.

“You know I don’t really think that right?” Jaehyun said in an equally softer, but serious manner. “I could never think that about you.”

Yuta let out a stuttering breath. It was stupid, but at those words he felt a lot better. Truth to be told, he was quite into dirty talk and all that, but somehow when people called him slut or whore it just made him feel uncomfortable. Like it was a confrontation with what he actually was, or rather had been. He knew he wasn’t _that_ anymore, but he still didn’t want to hear it.

“I know I was in the wrong, I’m just a very jealous person. I-I hate it too believe me,” Yuta said. He stopped a moment when the two fingers inside of him started to softly move again and he let out a groan of approval. “I just- you probably did this to _him_ as well and god the thought alone disgusts me.”

“I did,” Jaehyun confessed and he pushed another finger inside, slow and carefully. Yuta furrowed his eyebrows at both the pain and the revelation.

“S-shit that hurts.”

“I did, but he didn’t enjoy it and I didn’t either. It was awkward,“ Jaehyun continued, ignoring Yuta’s protests. The burn of the third finger was heavy and Yuta breathed in through his nose and out through his mouth. “But you, you’re fucking amazing. Even things I’ve never liked, I now like because of you. Fuck, sometimes even just the look of you in tight pants turns me on.”

Jaehyun’s words made Yuta’s heart swell with warmth and the pleasure in his gut was intensified with a fluttery feeling throughout his body.

“Untie me” Yuta tried, but the fingers hit his prostate again and he moaned Jaehyun’s name.

“No way,” Jaehyun said back, “I’m going to make you come like this, without you being able to do anything about it. Whenever _I_ please. Whenever I feel like you deserve it.”

And his fingers left his ass.

“N-no!” Yuta said as he tried to pull his arms back. It burned his wrists, but he didn’t care, the only thing he currently cared about was getting off.

“Fuck Yuta, you should see yourself. All needy, all sweaty, desperate for me.”

It was such a cocky thing to say, but instead of making fun of him which he would’ve normally done, he just moaned at the thought of Jaehyun staring at his naked form.

Without a warning Jaehyun leaned forward and plunged his tongue inside his ass again, practically licking inside him, his mouth opening and closing against his entrance and Yuta’s toes curled at the feeling and the lewd squelching sounds that came along with it. He couldn’t stay silent anymore, couldn’t care less as moans and curses left his mouth.

Jaehyun’s tongue was ruthless as it moved around roughly. He curled it upwards again and to Yuta’s utter shock it brushed his prostate. Yuta let out a sob at the electric shock, tears finally escaping his eyes. His hands kept pulling back, wanting to touch his leaking cock, and Jaehyun groaned right in his ass at the sight.

“Please Jaehyun, Please!” Yuta let out. “Please fuck me!”

“Are you close?” Jaehyun asked him, an authorative aura surrounding him.

“Yes, so close, I promise, I-“

“You talk too much Yuta. You’re going to come with my tongue in your ass, untouched, screaming my name.

“No!” Yuta said back desperately, he wanted Jaehyun to fill him up. To have him inside.

“Too fucking bad. Because that’s the only choice you have.”

And when Jaehyun sucked on the ring of his entrance harshly and pushed his tongue inside roughly, twisting and turning the wet muscle until it hit his prostate again, Yuta was tipped over the edge just like that. Jaehyun’s name left his lips in a probably unflattering shriek as his orgasm wracked through his body, making his toes curl and his come spurt on the sheets beneath him. He pushed his ass back against Jaehyun’s tongue to get all the pleasure he could get and his boyfriend took it all, lapping at his hole until it stopped clenching.

“F-fuck Yuta, that was so- Fuck.” Jaehyun cursed as he wrapped his hands around his own dick and started to tug at it roughly. Yuta heard his moans and groans in his post-orgasmic state and it made him feel good inside, satisfied even.

Not much later Jaehyun came all over Yuta’s back and ass with a breathless “Yuta” escaping him. Yuta had turned his head around to watch his boyfriend come undone and he would never get tired of seeing Jaehyun’s perfect face, contorted in pleasure as he rode out his high.

When their hazy eyes met, Yuta felt a little overwhelmed with emotion.

“C-Could you untie me?” he asked softly and a bit flustered, aware of the mess they had made.

Jaehyun nodded and with wobbly legs he got off of Yuta and undid the restraints. Yuta swallowed and flexed his wrists a few times. They looked a little red, but there were no bruises, so it was all good.

Yuta looked up when Jaehyun softly caressed his arm. “A-are you okay? was it too much?” Yuta just shook his head.

“With you everything’s okay,” he said truthfully.

At that Jaehyun climbed on top of him once again and kissed him.

This time Yuta was lying on his back and the kiss was deep and loving. Yuta immediately wrapped his arms around Jaehyun’s waist, almost not believing they had a fight not long ago.

“I'm sorry,” he said when they broke apart. “For looking in your phone. Again.” The last part Yuta added a bit sheepishly.

Jaehyun was looking at him intensely, his mouth curved in a fond smile. “I love you.”

Yuta stopped breathing.

And then his heartbeat came back twice as fast.

“Don’t say things like that!” Yuta whispered with wide eyes, hitting his boyfriend's arm softly.

“I mean it though. I’m serious about you. I’ve always been, but I just… I realized it now more than ever,” Jaehyun said as he traced the spot under his eye with his thumb.

“With your fucking tongue up my ass?” Yuta asked him with a raised eyebrow. But he couldn’t contain himself from smiling happily.

Jaehyun rolled off of him and instead wrapped an arm around his waist. “Hm... Maybe. We’re definitely doing that again sometime."

Yuta just hummed, relieved at how everything was still working out for them despite their, or mostly _his_ , bad habits.

 

* * *

 

When Yuta woke up the next morning by the smell of fresh coffee and walked into the living room to see Jaehyun sitting on a bar stool at the kitchen counter, Yuta felt his heart swell with affection. His boyfriend was half asleep with his head buried in his arms that he was using as a pillow. His coffee was still untouched.

He walked up to his boyfriend and dragged a hand through his soft brown strands. Jaehyun immediately looked up at him.

“Good morning, baby. Slept well?” He said with his still tired and almost gruff morning voice. Yuta nodded, the warm feeling in his body making him feel cozy and safe.

“Jaehyun?”

“Yeah? Is everything ok-“

“I think I love you too.”

And the dimpled smile he got in return was really all Yuta could ask for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that was it, the end. I’m so sorry for the mess that is this chapter. I struggled a lot with it and actually almost gave up. However, your comments really motivated me to finish it, so thank you for that.  
> I hope you still enjoyed it:)
> 
> In the future I might or might not make a one-shot for the bottom Jae, top Yuta scene that I hinted at in one sentence. I was actually planning on writing it out fully, but the chapter would be way too long.  
> Thank you all so much for your kudos, comments, subscriptions and bookmarks. It really means a lot and I didn’t expect it would get so much love! I’m touched really!;-; I love you all^0^/
> 
> ~honEy D

**Author's Note:**

> If people are interested, this is [my twitter](https://twitter.com/softyukkuri) ^-^


End file.
